New Love
by jatelove
Summary: SonEm Fic! My first Fanfic and a present to all Sonny and Emily fans.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfic and I have chosen it to be an Emily Sonny fic! Love this new couple can't help it. I do not own any of the characters in my story they are all property of abc and the writers and producers of GH. This is simply something to do for fun and as a present to all SonEm fans here's another Fic. This story takes after the Tuesday, December 20, 2005 episode. Please give me reviews guys and let me know how it is._

"You know you don't have to go" Sonny told her, he meant it too.

"Yeah I do" Emily said.

With that she walked out of Sonny house again. He had let her walk out again. Sonny sat down on his couch. He looked over to where the basket with toys lay on top of the couch. Things were so easy when she was here he thought. I'm not in love with her, I just miss her. Yeah, that's what it is how could he not miss her, she had been there for him for some time now and he appreciated it. With that thought the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Sonny, its Sam can you come to the hospital?"

"Is Jason okay?" he asked

"Yeah it's just that I need to talk to you, Manny trouble" she said.

"Well I'll be right there I just need to call Leticia in, it was her day off" God things really were a lot easier with Emily here.

As Emily got into her car she thought about how unfair this all was. "God, just help me I don't want to love Sonny, not if it's going to affect my brother, Michael, and Morgan..." God she never thought of all the people she could hurt if she and Sonny would even start to think of each other as something more than friends. "Well what do you know Carly was right" she laughed to herself. Emily had nothing to worry about though; He doesn't love me there's only room for Carly in his heart and maybe it's for the better. She drove off just missing Sonny jump into his limo.

"Take me to GH" Sonny told Mike, the driver. Sonny didn't know what to do Manny was about to go under surgery and Jason was lying in a hospital bed, and that psychopath was getting operated on by Dr. Patrick. That arrogant son of a bitch, he couldn't hate him that much he did save his best friends life, and now he was about to save his worst enemies, talk about irony he thought.

As Sonny walked out of the limo he noticed Emily's car parked in the staff's parking lot that was weird. Well maybe she decided to get back to work, even though it was late. Sonny walked into the lobby and noticed Sam frightened. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Sonny I'm scared I don't believe that Manny is going to be all fine and not a "threat to society" like Dr. Patrick puts it. He needs to die and I can do it, its just Jason won't let me. I love Jason and I do what he says, but Manny needs to die so he won't hurt me, or Jason or you or anybody we love again" Sam said out of breath.

"Wait a minute okay, listen to me it is not your job to get rid of Manny, it is not your job to even worry about this right now you hear. You have Jason in the hospital bed right now and he needs you. You let me take care of Manny you hear because if you do something stupid Sam I swear I will tell Jason myself and you will hear it from both of us." Sonny argued. He had a point he knew it.

As he left Sam in Jason room he caught a glimpse of Emily as he walked out of the hallway. She looked so beautiful with her long brown hair and that irresistible smile. Nobody he knew was as understanding as her; she was one of a kind. As he approached her he noticed that she was looking over a file before he could walk away she saw him.

"So we meet again?" She said with that smile. "Is Jason okay?"

"Yeah I just um, had some business you know, so you busy?"

"Well" Emily said now a little relieved that he was here "I enrolled back in Med school and well GH was happy I came back you know they always need the extra help and they have this program where Med students get patients, so they can get the bedside manner down by the time we become doctors and…"

"And..." Sonny nodded knowing her too well; she had something to tell him. It wasn't good.

"I have Manny Ruiz as one of my patients. I just wanted to tell you so you were aware and if you could please not tell Jase. He has a lot to worry about like his recovery and all that junk, besides Lucky is the stand in officer and I'll be fine" She said a little hesitant.

"Okay, whatever." He said

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do you really have to ask Em, this is a psychopath and you have to take care of him? They can get someone else I'm sure. I don't want you near him."

"It's my job Sonny it's only for a couple of days then they will get someone else. Just don't tell Jase and I promise it won't take more than three days taking care of him and then they rotate us, so I will be fine" She gave him that smile again and with that she left.

Sonny watched her walk away, he had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jason what are you doing?" Sam asked as she entered the hospital room with a tray of hospital food in her hands.

"I need to see Manny Ruiz. I want to know if he's lying or not. Robin is right I'm good at knowing when people are lying to my face and when they're not." Jason barked at Sam. As soon as the words came out of his mouth with that tone he regretted them. Sam had been nothing but wonderful to him and he was repaying her with smart comebacks and attitude.

"I don't care what Robin says, Dr. Patrick says you need to stay in bed. She should of never came in here like that, and asked you to give Manny your personal idea of a lie detector test" Sam said with the same attitude. Jason had forgotten that Sam was just as tough as him and she could handle practically anything that came her way including HIS attitude.

As Jason was going to say something Sonny came in. "Hey man what are you doing? Are you purposely pissing of Dr. Patrick-Big-Head. Sit down Jason" Jason stared at Sonny for a while and decided to listen. Jason sat back down on the bed and started to lie down with Sam's help. "Sam could you get um, some…"

"Coffee?" Sam asked knowing when it was her time to go. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right back"

As Sam left, Sonny looked at Jason wondering what was on his mind. It had to be something because he had stared at him too long. "You okay man?" Sonny asked.

"No. Robin seems to think that Manny is a changed man and that he has had some sort, I don't know, epiphany, and is St. Manny Ruiz now."

"Look do not worry about Manny okay, you get your rest and let me handle Manny" Sonny assured him. "Anything else on your mind you seem like your on overload."

Jason didn't know what to say. It was the perfect time to tell him what was on his mind. He hated the fact that Emily had confessed that she was falling in love with Sonny. His sister was not only to young, but HIS sister. And then there was the Carly factor, she would do anything to keep Emily away from Sonny and Jason was not about to let Carly mess with his little sister either. Jason exhaled a long breath as the rubbed his face with both hand. "No there's nothing wrong. It's just that I'm going crazy I this hospital room."

"Man, just hang in there your almost home." Sonny reassured him again.

"Hey" Sam peeked her head to the door "you guys still testosterone bonding?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, come in" Both men laughed.

"Actually I came to see if any of you guys knew why Emily was going into that asshole Manny's room?" Sam asked curious.

"She what?" Jason asked already getting out of his bed. Sonny just looked at Jason not wanting to tell him about his conversation with Emily earlier.

"Hey man let me just go check it out STOP MOVING!" Sonny yelled. With that he walked out and started heading over to where Manny Ruiz room was. Jason watched Sonny leave and heard the door slam.

"Did you see Sonny's face when you said 'Emily' and 'Manny?' He was worried, he was concerned. He looked like he was about to go kill Manny too." Jason told Sam.

"And that would be bad, why exactly, Jason?"

"I don't want Sonny to fall in love with Emily. He will destroy her I told you this already. She's my sister, my little sister" Jason said.

"Okay Jason, Sonny is not exactly a bad man here. Emily already told you she's falling for him and if he is for her, what is the problem? Don't you dare say that it's because 'that's your little sister' cause sweetheart you were with his 'little sister' too. Married, to his little sister." Sam said with a smirk knowing she had won this argument.

"It was different. I never have made a woman go crazy, Lily dead, Brenda practically lost it when Sonny left her at the altar, Carly did loose it, completely, when he left her, Emily will end up hurt if not dead as well."

"You are completely not being 'objective Jason' here. Lily died because of the line of work that BOTH of you are in, which I run the same risk. Brenda was left at the altar according to what you tell me because Sonny loved her TOO much. He didn't want to hurt her. Carly, need I say more about your dysfunctional best friend, she's always been insane!" Sam said knowing she had once again won the battle.

"I just don't want Emily to get hurt. By the way, can I please have my girlfriend Sam back, instead of Sonny and Emily defense lawyer?" Jason said lightening up the mood.

Sonny watched as Emily closed the door behind her to go into Manny's room. It drove him crazy not being able to forbid her from doing this stupid bedside manner stuff. He got closer to the door and watched through the window what was going on. She was fine. He was asleep, she was checking his vitals and with the blink of an eye Manny awoke.

"Hello Mr. Ruiz, I'm Emily Quartermaine. I will be in here for the next two days checking to see that you are fine and up to the health expectations that the hospital has set up for you. Would you be needing anything else?"

"You look familiar. Have we met?" Manny asked.

"No, we have not but I was in the tunnel crash that you caused and my brother Jason is on your 'hit list' should I call it. Sonny Corinthos is also not your best friend, and he is one of mine so we are as you can see acquainted." Emily said as politely as she could realizing that she was on the clock, and her first priority was becoming a good doctor.

"Well then I apologize for your discomfort" Manny said. Emily just stared not believing for a minute that this man could change for the better as the GH staff had assured her.

"Well I'll be in tomorrow. Good night." Emily said exiting the room.

"Sweet dreams Ms. Quartermaine." Manny said with a smirk.

_Okay guys I know it's moving slowly but I want you guys to want SonEm like I do! LOL! I also want to build up the story and include other couples on GH that I like. Not to worry this is still a SonEm Fic!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Lucky?" Sonny asked Emily before she could even close the door to Manny's room completely.

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"You heard me. You told me that Lucky was the stand in officer for Manny now where the hell is he?" Sonny asked getting more than upset.

"Sonny, it's okay, GH agreed that there was no need to supervise Manny 24 hrs. a day so I think Lucky might be catching a bite to eat with Elizabeth or something." She tried to calm him a little more and started moving closer to him.

"Emily" Nikolas said.

"Nikolas, what's going on? Is everything okay?" Emily asked.

"You know Sonny you have no right to talk to Emily in that tone." Nikolas directed all his attention to Sonny.

"Nikolas this is really none of your concern, so if you please can leave me and Sonny to discuss this I'd appreciate it." Emily said cutting the tension between the two men.

"No, the Prince is right. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. I apologize." Sonny said directly to Emily not paying any attention to Nikolas.

"You know if Manny is a danger to Emily it's only your fault Sonny and no one else's." Nikolas once again provoked Sonny.

"You know Nikolas, it's wonderful that now you decide to start taking care, or looking out for Emily since she is no longer yours to take care of" Sonny shot back now looking directly into the eyes of Nikolas.

"Oh and I suppose your doing a better job than I would of." Nikolas said.

"It's not a competition Nikolas because you are no longer in the running, considering that you have made a lovely little home with my sister." Sonny replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I love Courtney, and Emily is my friend, so anything that might hurt her, is of concern to me. You of course being the number one threat." Nikolas challenged just as tough.

"Threat! Threat to what? Her safety Nikolas or her heart?"

"So you admit that you have feelings for her?" Nikolas asked.

"I care very much for Emily, she is not only Jason's sister, but also the god-mother of my children, and my children's aunt, so in answer to your question yes, I do love her very much and it's my job to protect her when Jason is unable to. I understand that you would consider me a threat considering that any man alive could have done a better job of taking care of Emily besides you. So don't come around now acting like the jealous husband that you no longer are." Sonny said finished with his argument.

"Okay, just stop it. Nikolas, Sonny has been a good friend to me and that is it. But he's right; you have no say so on what could happen in my love life anymore. I am no longer yours to take care of, and you have Courtney to worry about." Emily said walking away from Nikolas next to Sonny.

"You still love him don't you?" Sonny asked.

"You still love Carly" Emily replied.

"That's not what I asked" Sonny said teasing her.

"I will always love Nikolas he was my first crush and my first real love. You never forget that. Just like I know that you will always love Carly too because she is the mother of your children." Emily said with a smile.

Sonny didn't reply he just smiled. "Going home yet Dr. Quartermaine?" Sonny asked.

"Yep" She said smiling.

"I'll follow y…" he started to say laughing. "Wait, second thought I won't follow you, we don't live together anymore" Sonny said still laughing.

"Well nice to know I've been missed." She started to laugh too.

"Yes you have, the boys, I mean man they miss you, well we all do you know, even Max." Sonny said kidding.

"Well you give all the men in that house a big kiss from me, you hear." She said laughing from the thought.

"Michael and Morgan definitely, but Max eh, I don't know. He might quit on me if I do." Sonny joked back, not being able to stop staring at her.

"Fair enough." She said. "I'll see you Sonny." She started to walk away and he just looked at her walk away. She looked back and gave him that smile that lighted up a room, and with that she was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad aren't you happy that Emily got mom out for Christmas?" Michael asked.

"Of course I am!" Sonny said enthusiastically. "I'm ecstatic!" He said for Michael's sake.

"Why can't she live here with us, Dad?" Michael said.

Sonny exhaled not wanting to explain to Michael the situation about divorce, and about loving someone but not being in love with someone. "Well buddy, your mom and I, we just are better parents, for both you and Morgan, if we are separated." He said wanting that to be the end of the conversation. Sonny walked to the couch and sat down knowing very well this was going to be a longer conversation than expected.

"Well, Emily told me once that you can love someone and not be in love with that person. I didn't understand her very well though. She said that she loved Nikolas but was not in love with Nikolas. That she loved Nikolas despite herself and that she only wanted him to be happy. Is that how you love Mommy?" Michael said sounding wiser than his years without even trying to.

"Yes. I love your mother very much but she and I are not good for each other. We are better of this way. I want her to be happy and I am no longer her happiness." Sonny said smiling. "So now that that's clear, let's go to the hospital and wish Jason a Merry Christmas"

"Okay." Michael said running to get his coat, and Sonny to get Morgan.

It was Emily's second day at the hospital and she had to once again make the rounds on Manny. She was in his room. Thank God he's sleeping I really don't want to deal with him at this precise moment she thought. She stared at him for a moment and wondered if it was possible. Could Manny have changed so much because of his operation?

"Good morning Dr. Quartermaine" Manny said opening his eyes.

"It's Ms. Quartermaine; actually I'm not a doctor yet. How are you feeling today? Better, worse any headaches, nausea, blurred vision?" Emily asked taking her pen out to take notes.

"No, I'm fine thank you. Merry Christmas, by the way." He said nicely.

"Merry Christmas to you too. Well, Dr. Patrick or Dr. Scorpio should be in to check on you shortly, so I'll be off" Emily said cutting the conversation short.

"Ms. Quartermaine, I apologize again for any harm I might have caused you or your family." Manny said trying to be convincing.

"Fine, but you are my patient for at least one more day and I would like to keep this relationship strictly business so, there will be no more apologies just medical questions and advice." Emily said walking out bumping into another man she did not know. "Oh, excuse me" she said and looked directly into his eyes. As she walked away chills went down her back knowing he was not a good man.

"Who was that beauty?" the man asked Manny.

"Get this, she's Jason sister and I think Corinthos might have a thing for her as well." Manny said.

"So you're saying she's our target now?" The man asked with a smirk.

"We'll see but Ms. Quartermaine could prove to be a very good asset" Manny said back to his old self. "I need you to get out of here now, I told you never to come and look for me, I will look for you. No one can see you here you got that. They can't know that we are doing business" Manny urged for the man to get out. The man agreed and walked out without being noticed by anyone else.

"Merry Christmas Jase!" Michael shouted being followed by Morgan. Both boys jumped on the bed and gave Jason a big hug. "We missed you on Christmas Eve, Jase, it wasn't the same but we're glad you're getting better." Michael said.

"Ah, same here buddy…" Jason was cut off as Emily entered the room. Jason attention directed to Sonny automatically. Jason noticed right away how Sonny's expression changed as Emily came in. It softened in some way.

"Hey, all my favorite men." Emily said laughing glancing from Jason and the kids to Sonny. "So how was your Christmas, guys?"

"Well it was good Mom was really happy to see us and, we we're of course happy to see her…"

"Hey, Emily didn't really get to see the tree in the hallway yesterday you guys want to take her to look at it?" Jason asked Michael before he could finish his sentence.

"Of course come with us Emily" replied Michael, and Morgan grabbed her hand. As Emily left she glanced back at her brother and Sonny and wondered what they were going to talk about.

As the door shut, Jason could no longer wait; "Are you in love with my sister?"


	5. Chapter 5

_I first of all wanted to say; Happy Holidays to all! You guys are great, thank you for all the great reviews and letting me know that you guys are still reading. I truly, really, appreciate it. I only update my story quickly because you guys keep the reviews coming. So here it is Chapter 5. (Merry Christmas SonEm fans)._ 

"What?" Sonny asked half surprised at the question and half intimidated by it.

"You heard me Sonny, are you falling in love with Emily?" Jason pressed the question.

"Jason I already told you, Emily is great and she's an amazing woman. She takes care of my children, my house, and she has been there for me through everything. I do care very much for her. I mean I'd have to be blind to tell you that I don't realize just how beautiful she is but…" Sonny got cut off by Sam who came barging into the room. Both Jason and Sonny looked her way.

"Manny, that maniac, he escaped, he's gone, and no one can find him." Sam said out of breath.

"Where's Emily and the kids?" was the first thing that came out of Sonny mouth.

"I don't know?" Sam said raising up her hands in the air like a child. Before Sonny could rush out of the room to search for them, Emily showed up all smiles with the kids, not aware of the situation.

"The tree was beau…" Emily began to say, but by the looks of everyone, stopped and asked "What?"

"Manny escaped." Sonny said bluntly, and indirectly throwing in her face the fact that she was his "bedside manner doctor."

Coming to her defense Emily said, "When I checked on him he seemed fine he even apologized for everything he's done."

"When you what?" Jason asked furious.

"Huh, Jase, that's not important now, they have to find him. I mean he's recovering from brain surgery how far can the man go?" Emily asked avoiding the real question.

"Does he know you're my sister?" Jason asked knowing the answer in the back of his head.

Emily's eyes widened at the question. She was furious with herself how can she have been so stupid. "Yes" was her only reply. She sat down on the chair by Jason's bed and put her hands over her face at the realization that she had made a huge mistake.

"It's okay" Sonny said moving closer to Emily and putting his hand on her shoulder. "You have nothing to worry about. You'll just move back into the guest house. No, I change my mind, your moving into the guest room the closer you are to the guards and the constant security the better, nothing is going to happen to you."

Jason was not thrilled with the idea but it was the best idea. "Sonny's right the closer you are to his protection the better." Jason said staring at Emily.

"I'll have Max go get your stuff from the Q's and you can come home with me. Come on its getting late and I have to make some calls" Sonny said grabbing Emily by the arm signaling that it was time to go.

As they arrived at Sonny's house the house was still so beautifully decorated. No tree, but still beautiful. As Emily sat down on the couch she saw the Christmas gift that she had given Sonny, a picture of his three children; Michael, Morgan, and Christina. The sight of that somehow made her get so emotional and tears started streaking her face. "Are you alright?" Sonny asked taking a seat very close to her on the couch.

"Oh Sonny," she started to say sobbing, "How can I have been so stupid? I know what danger Manny is and I still got emotional and blurted everything out about me being Jason sister. It's just like with Reese."

"Reese?" Sonny asked confused.

"She died cause of me and that's why I will never be a doctor, I can't. I'm extremely emotional and doctors are suppose to cut emotions out. I get raped; instead of shutting my emotions of guilt and vulnerability out, I shut out my husband. I can't take this Sonny." She said finishing her cries and Sonny grabbing her head and laying it down on his chest.

"Listen to me Emily. You are all heart. That is not a bad trait as you see it, it's a virtue. No other woman that I know would have had the courage to face what you have faced, alone. Nikolas did a piss poor job of being a husband to you when you needed it. Your divorce was not your fault it was his. Reese dying was not your fault either; you could not have known her condition. Manny is an asshole and he thrives on seeing women intimidated and scared. You are not intimidated by Manny Ruiz, I know your not. Why then let him know that he's affected you professionally. Do not give that mad man that satisfaction." Sonny responded to her cries by stroking her hair and kissing her forehead. It was too late, she had fallen asleep in the only place she felt safe, his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

"_Sonny help me please" he heard Emily's voice but where was she. It was so cold and Sonny was freezing. It was driving him crazy not being able to see her because of the fog and the snow mixed with rain. _

"_Emily" Sonny said. He had found her she was on the floor in the snow. She was face down. "Oh God, Emily" he repeated as he noticed the snow around her was red. She was dying he knew it. He turned her over and her face was impeccable. It was beautiful. _

"_I love you" she said and her head tilted to the side and her life had slipped away from his fingers. Sonny didn't know what to do. He was caught in between emotions. He looked behind him and noticed a figure. He dropped Emily as gently as he could not wanting to hurt her even though she was already gone. He looked behind him it was Manny. Manny just looked at him and started laughing. He had won. _

Sonny awoke from his nightmare realizing that he was still on the couch. It was morning. Where was she? As soon as the thought entered his head, she appeared. "Hi" she said brightly. "Good Morning" she added smiling. "Sorry I made you sleep here on the couch you probably didn't want to wake me after my Oscar performance with the tears yesterday."

"Ah, don't worry about it. It was actually just what you needed I see" he said still trying to shake off that dream. She noticed there was something wrong in his eyes. A fear.

"You okay? You look a little shaken up." She asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing I was just worried about you that's all." He said nodding his head.

"Well, I'm going to go to the hospital and then I'll be back for dinner. You better make something good cause I had an excellent chef at the Q's you know." She said teasingly.

"I want you to take Max with you. I don't want you leaving this house with out a bodyguard, you hear me?" Sonny said, which sounded more like an order to Emily.

"And what exactly is Max going to do with me at the hospital. Follow me around while I walk all over the hospital, checking on my patients" Emily asked getting a little frustrated.

"Look you need protection, Manny is out there and he's waiting to get to me, and he's going to do it through you." Sonny said. Emily was a little confused by the statement.

"I thought he was going to get to Jason through me?" She asked.

Sonny was surprised she caught that slip up he had made. "Emily he knows you are one of my closes friends you told him yourself. So he'll get through both me and Jason through you" he said trying to make it seem like it was nothing more than friendship.

"Well look this is what I'll do for you" Emily began. "I'll let Max drive me and bring me home from the hospital. But not follow me around Sonny, it's too much. Sorry." Emily said compromising.

Sonny didn't like it but he had no choice. She wasn't going to back down. Stubborn was the only thing that ran through Sonny head. "Fine" he said with clenched teeth and a forced smile. Emily only laughed as she walked out, knowing perfectly well he was humoring her.

At the hospital, Jason lay in his bed and was worried. Manny escaped, Emily and Sonny were developing something and whatever it was, was not good. And Carly, he knew she was out to get Emily and without warning there she was barging into his room. "Hey there. How you feeling? Good.Great, I need to talk to you" Carly said like always.

"What Carly?" Jason asked already getting frustrated.

"I do not want your little sister with my husband do you hear me?" Carly blurted.

"You mean you ex-husband, right?" Jason said mockingly.

"Jason, don't patronize me! I'm serious, you know we always knew Emily was falling for Sonny, but you know, he's not exactly, impermeable to Ms. Perfect-Emily-Quartermain, either. He's falling in love with her. You don't see it? The looks, the softening of his heart, you can tell in his eyes. Sonny eyes are the windows to his soul and heart, and it's happening, he's hooked."

"Carly, stay out of it. Sonny is no longer yours and he is free to be with any woman he chooses. Am I happy that it just might happen to be my sister no, but I'm her brother, I have more right to butt in than you. You will leave my sister alone, I told you this last time you came barging in here. Leave Emily alone, because I will go after you if you hurt her." Jason said angrily.

"Jason, I'm concerned about my children, not Sonny." Carly said to her defense.

"Carly, you are the biggest liar in the world, do you know that. Don't come in here and make this about your children when it's about Sonny." Jason shot back. With that Robin came in.

"I need to examine Jason, I also need for you the please, leave for that." Robin said as politely as she could.

"Well you're going to have to wait Dr. Scorpio. I'm in the middle of a conversation. So you need to leave." Carly said with disgust.

"Carly get out, we will talk later when you take your pill or a sedative, which ever works best." Jason half joked.

"Fine, have it your way but don't say I didn't want to help with the situation." Carly smiled as she left.

"You know I will never understand that woman and your friendship" Robin said laughing. "She's impossible."

"Well, she's a special one." Jason said smiling as Robin took out her little flashlight to examine his eyes. "She's worried about Emily, or so she says" Jason began to say needing someone else's opinion besides Sam, who made it clear she was all for Sonny and Emily.

"Ha, that will be the day!" Robin said busting out laughing. "No really what's her motive?"

"Sonny."

"Sonny, what's he got to do with Emily?" asked Robin confused.

"Nothing I hope." Jason said exhaling a long sigh.

"Hm, are you saying Sonny and Emily, might you know, start something romantically?" Robin asked wide eyed.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Robin asked.

Jason just put his head down on the pillow and his hands over his face and simply said "Great, another one."


	7. Chapter 7

"What's do you mean?" Robin asked.

"Well, it seems to me that both you and Sam agree that it's okay for my sister to fall in love with Sonny." Jason replied, feeling that maybe the only one that did understand him was Carly.

"Look Jason," Robin began. "When I was younger and, oh so in love with you, do you think I didn't deal with what Emily is dealing with? I had everyone tell me, 'stay away,' 'he's no good for you,' 'he'll get you killed.' And do you know what all those remarks did to me. It made me want you more. It made me think about you twice as much as I already did, and it didn't help that you were wonderful. That is probably what Emily is doing right now; thinking about Sonny and how wonderful he is to her, and just as a heads up, in the end that's all that will matter to her. So you might as well back off now, because your sister has been the only one, besides Sam maybe that has never, ever told you how to live your life. So don't tell her how to live hers!" Robin told Jason with the total confidence that she was right.

"Hey Sam I got your call what's up?" Emily asked as she walked into the hospital cafeteria. She went down the steps to the center, of the room where Sam was sitting. Emily took a seat in front of her brother's girlfriend and wondered what this was going to be about.

"Hi," Sam said. "Jase is fine, don't worry about it, he's actually getting released today." Sam smiled.

"Oh Sam, that's great!" Emily said laughing.

"Yeah Em, but…" Sam stopped rubbed her forehead and exhaled a long sign. "It's just that I know him, and he's going to go after Manny."

"He's not the only one, I have a feeling Sonny too." Emily confided in Sam.

"I know, Sonny probably has the time and place all set up." Sam said a little annoyed.

"Do you find it hard to accept this?" Emily asked.

"Of course not, I almost killed Manny myself the other day. Jason stopped me though. It's not hard to accept, because Jason is good at what he does. He does what he does to protect the people he loves, me included. It's just that you can't help but worry, it's in you, always in the back of your head. Oh Emily, are you sure you want to go falling in love with Sonny? The life he leads is a little tougher than Jason's." Sam asked.

"What?" Emily asked blushing. She was not aware that Jason had told Sam about her feelings for Sonny. But then again she was a little glad. Finally, someone to talk to.

"I'm on your side Emily. For what it's worth, I told Jason that there was nothing wrong with you falling in love with Sonny." Sam smiled.

"Sam I don't know what I feel. I have these feelings that just want to go and be by Sonny's side and console him and take care of him. Then, these other feeling come out of me needing him. These feelings show every time I find myself needing a friend. But I don't want him as a friend, I want more. I'm just so confused. I feel like I already love him, and I don't know what else to do. I had agreed to move out because I thought I would make things better, easier, but now I'm back and all these feelings are stronger than before." Emily said; glad to finally get all those things off her chest.

"Sounds to me like you already love him. Why fight it Em.? I mean do you notice the way that he looks at you. The way his whole face and persona, just soften when you are near." Sam asked backing up Emily's feelings.

"No, Sonny loves me I have no doubt about that. He's said it before. But, he's not in love with me. He still loves Carly." Emily said shaking her head trying to fight Sam's conclusions.

"Have it your way Em. Sonny will always love Carly, you are well aware of that. Just like I'm sure he's well aware of your feeling for Nikolas. That's why you guys are so special. You're not trying to take anyone's place in his home, and he's not trying to take anyone's place in your heart, you guys are making your own places, not taking over previous ones." Sam said making a lot of sense.

"God Sam, this is so complicated." Emily laughed.

"Once you give in, it's a lot easier, Em" Sam said smiling glad that Emily had finally found someone to talk to, she looked relieved.

After her talk with Sam, Emily decided to head to the chapel. As she walked in it was empty which she was grateful for. As she sat down she began to think about everything in her life. She was grateful because she had so many wonderful things and was very blessed but she had her share of heartache. "Why?" she wondered. "Why Sonny?" she asked herself. "First Nikolas, he left me for Courtney. I was of course mostly to blame for that no matter what anyone says. Then my rape, why did Connor have to look so much like Nikolas? That's part of the reason I couldn't warm up to Nikolas again. Now, Sonny. I'm afraid I'm falling for him and he won't for me. I'm also afraid because he's my brother's best friend and even if he did love me back we can't be together because of Jason. Then there's Michael and Morgan, and little Kristina, I can't hurt them either, what if something goes wrong with us? Just help me God, please help me" Emily said exhaling hoping that her prayers would be answered.

"Em?" Jason said coming into the chapel.

"Jase, I didn't see you" Em said a little embarrassed now. Jason had finally shed the robe and the hospital gown. He was now in his jeans and black shirt.

"I didn't mean to ease drop, but I heard your voice and I decided to be quiet you looked like you were really concentrating and like you need a good friend, not an overprotective brother." Jason said smiling. "I heard your prayers, and Em, I don't want you to not be happy because of me. I have been wrestling with these feelings of telling you what to do, and then I have been thinking that I am no one to tell you what to do or how to live your life. Sam and Robin both agree that you and Sonny would be so 'great' for one and another but I don't like it Em. I'm not going to lie to you I never will like it either." Jason said glad to finally be having this conversation with her.

"Jase, I can't help but to be falling in love with Sonny. I'll be fine though, I know he doesn't love me and I know he won't ever try anything, because of Carly, and mostly because of you. I'll just learn to accept it." Emily said smiling. "I have to get back to work, I have been taking to many breaks" Emily kissed Jason on the cheek and left the chapel not noticing Sonny on the other side, which also happened to listen to everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"Dude you don't look so good" said the man disgusted.

"I'm fine" barked Manny. "I did just recover from brain surgery." Manny was on the couch of a run down cabin.

"So what now?" asked the man.

"Sonny has his enforcer, which would be Jason. Jason has to die. I have my enforcer, which would be you. You have proven yourself to me time and time again. So I am giving you the satisfaction of ending the life of Morgan and his annoying girlfriend. Help yourself to her if you'd like, Jason will really get riled up if you do. Been there done that myself." Manny said smugly. "Corithos on the other hand you leave to me. I've noticed his new interest in Jason's sister and in time she will help us with our plan against Sonny" Manny finished.

"So, when do I act?" Asked the man almost too anxiously.

"In time my friend, in time" Manny said smiling.

----------------------------

It was getting late and Emily was in the locker room changing out of her scrubs. "Hey girl!" said a familiar voice.

"I thought that there was no one else here" Emily said smiling to Robin.

"No, actually there isn't just me, my no life all medicine, boring, dull, life." Robin said.

"Wow, you okay?" Emily asked concerned.

"Yeah, it's just that, you know that new Dr. Patrick.?" Robin asked.

"Of course, he preformed the surgery on Jason." Emily replied.

"Well, he has just been hounding me about, just how dull my life is and how pathetic I am for not having a social life. He thinks that I'm some kind of freak that just doesn't go out. If he knew the real reason then he'd leave me alone."

"The real reason being what exactly?" asked Emily.

"That I'm HIV positive. He doesn't know and once he finds out I'm sure that he'll leave me alone, but I'm not sure if that's what I want" Robin said blushing a little.

"Sounds to me like you got the hots for him!" Emily said laughing.

"Talking about the hots, what's going on with Sonny?" Robin asked taking the heat off of her.

"Oh, nice one Dr. Scorpio." Emily said laughing. "God, did Jason tell the whole world about me?" Emily asked

"No, of course not. You know your brother; he just feels that he can't be objective in this situation so he looked for me and Sam's opinion, which we both backed you up by the way." Robin said winking at Emily.

"Not like it made a difference, he still does not like the idea of Sonny and me and its okay because there is nothing there. It's just my stupid feelings." Emily said. "Well I really hate to cut this short but I have to go, Max is waiting for me in the limo" Emily said waiving at Robin and starting to walk away. "Bye, and don't worry about Dr. Patrick, he'll come around, he's to hot not to" Emily left with that last remark, making Robin laugh out loud.

--------------------

Back at Sonny's house, he sat on the couch with his usual drink. Emily was in love with him. He wished he hadn't heard that, he wasn't in love with her. He couldn't be, he couldn't do that to Jason and he couldn't do that to her. Sonny knew exactly the type of man he was and he always ended up destroying the people that he loved. What was he going to do? With that Carly showed up. Perfect timing.

"I want my boys!" Carly said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, sweetheart." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah right we stopped being civil to each other a long time ago, and we will probably not be civil to each other again considering you have already fallen in love again."

"Ah, you are insane, do you know that?" Sonny began to loose his temper.

"Funny, I didn't say with who but you happen to know exactly what I'm talking about, and much more who I'm talking about" Carly said.

"Listen Carly because I'm only going to tell you once. I am not in love with Emily, we are friends and that's it." Sonny said pointing his finger at her authoritatively.

"Prove it!" Carly challenged.

"What?"

"Kiss me, let's see if you really have no more feelings for me" Carly said drawing closer to Sonny. "Come on Sonny, if you don't love her, then what's the harm. She's not even here, she won't find out." Carly wrapped her arms around Sonny and drew her face in closer to his. She could smell the drink in his breath and that was all she needed. Carly kissed Sonny and drew him in closer to her. He wasn't kissing her back; he only let her kiss him. He began to refuse and pushed her away.

"St…" Sonny began to tell Carly, but his attention focused behind her. It was Emily standing at the doorway.


	9. Chapter 9

Sonny didn't even acknowledge Carly anymore. All he could see was Emily and the hurt that was in those brown eyes of her. She wasn't angry above all things that she could have been, she was simply upset. "Mom you came to take us home?" Michael asked running down the stairs with his coat on and his brother following him.

"Yep. Come on let's go to the car." Carly said walking out of Sonny's house and smiling at Emily on the way out.

"I'm going up to my room" Emily said giving Sonny a forced smile. "I'm not that hungry for dinner" She walked up not being able to look at him and simply went into her room as quiet as a mouse.

Sonny couldn't help but to feel bad and had the urge to run up the stairs and follow her to explain the situation that she had witnessed. Why should he though? Emily was simply a friend to him and that's it. Trying to bring his thoughts to something else he thought about Carly. He felt nothing. That kiss was as meaningless to him as she now was in his heart. Why did Emily walk in? He could not get her out of his head as much as he tried. The sound of shattered glass, and a bullet going through the window, completely caught him by surprise. They were shooting at his house again. Emily. He ran up the stairs to make sure that she was okay. The bullets continued and he ran faster and faster up the stairs. "Emily!" he shouted.

"Sonny, I'm here!" She was in the hallway away from all the windows, sitting with her knees up to her chest in a corner. He simply hugged her, both not feeling awkward that she had began to undress before the gunshots, and that her shirt was wide open exposing her bra. The shots stopped and Sonny got on the phone.

"Make sure no one is in the house and I want those windows done tonight, no matter how much it cost. I want them bullet proof, Max!" He hung up the phone and began to dial again. He caught a glimpse of Emily's open shirt now and noticed how beautiful her body was. Emily noticed, and began buttoning her shirt as fast as she could. "Jason, my house has been shot at. The kids are with Carly, their fine. Emily is with me, she's okay. Just get over here now." Sonny ordered. When he hung up the phone she saw Emily looking straight at him. "Are you okay?" he asked. She simply shook her head yes. She was scared he could see it. He hugged her again and said "I won't let anything happen to you do you hear me?" Sonny promised.

"I'm fine Sonny, really." She said. She looked so pretty that he couldn't help but want to make her feel safe and reassure her. He grabbed her face with both of his hands and kissed her forehead. She just grabbed his shoulders and hugged him laying her head on his chest. She didn't cry which surprised him, and made him think of exactly how right Jason was when he told him that Emily was tough on the inside. "Is Jason coming?" Emily asked.

"Sonny!" Jason yelled from downstairs.

"Sounds like he's already here" Sonny smiled at Emily. "We're up here." Sonny yelled downstairs to Jason.

Jason went up the stairs with his gun ahead of him, and Sam in the back, with her gun protecting Jason from behind. He saw Sonny and Emily in the corner of the hallway. "You guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine" Both said standing up from the floor. Jason went straight to Emily and hugged her. "This isn't your life, Em. I'm so sorry that I ever got you involved." Jason said hugging her tighter and meaning every word. Any danger that was posed to Emily, Jason knew he was partially to blame for. Sonny just looked down and knew for a fact Jason was not the only one to blame. He then looked at Sam, she knew something.

Jason then went to Sonny, "Manny" Jason said hugging Sonny too. He couldn't help it. He did love Sonny just as much as he loved his sister. Both men walked downstairs to asses the damage and left the women upstairs.

"What's wrong Em?" asked Sam, her knew confidant. "Well besides the fact that you just got shot at of course" Sam said lighting up the mood.

"He still loves her" Emily said and Sam knew exactly what she was talking about. "I saw them kissing when I walked in getting home from the hospital" She said looking down.

"Oh Em." Sam said hugging her. "You don't know that. Sonny is a complicated man; you above all people should know that."

"It's okay Sam, it's for the best I have always known how things were and now I'm certain. So let's go downstairs and forget about this!" Emily said.

"That mad man has to die!" Sonny said. "I want him dead, my children could have been here, Emily could have been hurt, and so many things could have gone wrong" Sonny said.

"I know, I know" Jason said. He was a little confused about the part where Sonny was concerned about his sister. Why shouldn't he be though, Emily was part of both families, the Quartermaine's and the Morgan's, which included Sonny. Besides there was too much going on to think about Emily and Sonny. "Look Sonny, trust me I'm going to find that son of a bitch and I'm going to make him pay." Jason said with his hands in a fist.

"No. I want you to recover fully, do you hear me? The last thing that I need is for you to go around having a relapse and getting hurt on account of me!" Sonny said furious Jason even thought that he would assign him to this job considering that he was recovering from brain surgery.

"Oh and who the hell are you going to trust Sonny?" Jason asked knowing that he was his confidant, his right hand better said.

"I'll do it myself" Sonny said without hesitation. Emily and Sam we're walking down the steps and heard the situation quite well. Both Jason and Sonny looked down and stopped talking out of respect and involvement for the girls.

"No you won't" Emily said and surprised everyone with her sudden outburst, including Sam who just looked at her wide eyed. "What are you thinking of, you have Michael and Morgan and Kristina. Who's going to look after them if something happens to you? You think Carly will do it all by her self? They still will need their father."

"That's why I'm not planning on dying Emily, for your information" Sonny said somewhat sarcastically and somewhat joking. "Listen to me, you knew of the life that your brother and I lead, and you accepted it, and now it's in your face. I do this for the people that I love, you included!" Sonny yelled at Emily. He knew that he was taking his frustrations out on her and he hated himself for that.

"Wow, man, Stop! I won't let you talk to my sister like that" Jason interrupted. He also got in the middle because Emily looked like she was ready to burst out at Sonny too, and once you got Emily started there was no backing down and Emily could damage a man's ego if she really wanted too. Emily realized what Jason had done mostly for her sake. Why was she so angry at Sonny? Carly! Damn it! She knew that, that was the reason for her outburst. She also knew that she only wanted to protect Sonny; she was in love with him.

"I'm sorry" was the only thing that came out of Emily's mouth. She put her coat on and headed out to the garden.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked.

"Out" Emily said and walked out of the back of the house towards the guest house. Jason followed her.

"What was that about Sonny?" asked Sam, glad that she had a moment to talk to him by herself.

"Nothing." Sonny looked dead at her. She knew something. "What do you know?"

"About what?" Sam asked starting to clean up the house a little bit. She didn't want to betray Emily's trust.

"Emily. You know she's in love with me" Sonny guessed knowing he was head on.

Sam looked at him surprised and asked "How…"

"I overheard her and Jason have a conversation at he chapel and I heard the whole thing. She thinks that I still love Carly and not her" Sonny told Sam.

"Well you were kissing her" Sam pointed out the fact.

"Man, you women are amazing. The house get shot at you still manage to relay the gossip. News travels fast huh?" Sonny said smiling at the situation a little bit.

"She was upset Sonny. She told me and I'm glad she has someone to talk to her about her feelings for you. She can't go to Jason and she can't obviously go to you so I'm here." All Sonny heard was that Emily was upset. He hated that she walked in on him and Carly more than ever now. Those eyes were all Sonny could think about. They were like a knife thorough his own hear.

_Okay guys let me know how you're liking it so far? Still reading? Keep R&R!_


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you love her?" Sam asked prying a little bit.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"You heard me loud and clear" Sam said smiling. "I think you do. The way you look at her, the way your eyes soften and the way you want to protect her. That has me and Jason written all over it. You love her!" Sam said knowing she was right.

Sonny just exhaled. He had managed to pour himself and drink and was ready to drink when he realized that Sam had a point. "I do not" Sonny said lying.

"Hey man, I don't know how you woo your women, didn't work with me, remember?" Sam and Sonny both laughed at that remark. "But denying her won't help you, Sonny" Sam said knowing the truth besides the denials.

"Nothing can happen and Emily and I are friends" Sonny said pointing at Sam.

"Well Jason already knows that Emily loves you, so he won't hear that you love her back from me. Just for your information though, I told Jason that I think both of you are great for each other." Sam said smiling and giddy like a little girl. Sonny just laughed at her and before he could think of his realization of the night the window guys got there and the cleaning crew began to clean up along with Max.

-----------------------

At the same time Jason was following Emily all the way to the gardens. "You know it would be nice if you could wait for your brother who is recovering from brain surgery" Jason yelled at Emily who was only a few steps ahead of him. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Jason her face streaked with tears and her eyes sadder than Jason had ever seen before. "Hey what's wrong?" He said hugging her and kissing the top of her head.

"I don't know Jase. When I heard Sonny say that he was going to kill Manny it's like the most dreadful feeling came over me. Not because he was going to kill though, just the thought of him getting hurt it was like someone punching me in the stomach and not being able to breathe." Emily said wiping her tears.

Jason laughed a little bit and said "That's exactly how Sam feels when I leave the house to Sonny's everyday. It's my way of life, its Sonny's way of life and I told you that it was going to be hard. You do love him don't you?" Jason asked.

Emily laughed and asked Jason "Geez, Jase how many times do you need me to repeat it?" Emily said smiling amidst all the tears.

"No, it's just that I don't like it and it's hard for me. You need to get over him. I will not have Sonny yelling at you like he did just now and being your boyfriend. I can't handle that. I'm not telling you how to live your life but I am telling you that you can't see him as you are right now. You can't think of him as anything more than a friend or a big brother." Jason said clearly getting upset.

"Deal. You know you really have nothing to worry about Sonny still loves Carly and I saw that with my own eyes." Emily said smiling. She started to walk in from of him and Jason remained sitting down. He knew his best friend better, and he knew that Sonny was falling for Emily. He had yelled at her in a way that he only does to the people that he loves and are close to his heart. He had to talk to Sonny not Emily. With that he stood up and both started heading back to the house. Emily and Jason could both see that the window guys were there and cleaning crew was cleaning the mess.

"Hey you guys" Sam said greeting Jason and Emily as they came in. Sam headed over to where Jason was and hugged him. She winked at Emily and gave her the biggest smile and Emily wondered what that was about.

"Emily go with Sam and get all the stuff you need from the Quartermaine's, Max' didn't get a chance to do it before. Max will go with you; Sonny and I will stay to make sure the windows get done right. We'll wait for you guys right here." Jason said giving them an order.

Sam caught that and said "Excuse me, are you dishing orders at your fiancé?"

"Please" Jason smiled.

"Much better" Sam smiled walking out with Emily.

Sonny knew Jason like the back of his hand. He knew what was coming and he was ready for it. "Don't you ever, EVER, Sonny talk to my sister the way that you just did again, do you hear me?" Jason asked.

"I know I was out of line Jason. I apologize and I intent on apologizing to Emily as well" Sonny said finishing the drink that he had already poured when he had his own conversation with Sam.

"I'm letting Emily move in here, because I know she'll be safe here." Jason began to say. "I want you to stay away Sonny. I want you to tell her that you are not in love with her, and I really don't want to know if you are. If you lie to me I'll know, and if you don't I have a feeling I'm not going to like your answer, so we'll leave it at that." Jason finished walking away from Sonny, but not leaving the room. "You are my best friend Sonny, and I respect and love you, but I love my sister and nothing is going to hurt her again. Not Nikolas, not Manny, or any other sick asshole out there looking to get to me through her." Jason said angry at all the men that have hurt his sister. "And I will not let you hurt her either" Jason said finished with his argument.

Sonny just stood there silent and wide eyed. "I know that I am not the best man in the world and that I do not deserve a woman as great as your sister. I don't even plan on pretending that I do, Jason." Sonny began walking away from Jason and giving him his back. "I do not love her and I plan on telling her just that" Sonny said leaving the room, fearing that Jason would know he lied and that Jason would see right through him.

------------------------

"You okay Em?" Sam asked getting into Sonny's limo.

"Jason officially forbade me from going near Sonny" Emily said. "I understand and I will respect his wishes." Emily said disappointed. "At least he doesn't love me" Emily smiled and laughed a little, "that should make it easier."

'Ughhh' thought Sam to herself. She was definitely going to have to talk to Jason. Sam decided not to tell Emily about her conversation with Sonny. It would only make things harder on her. But she knew, they both loved each other!


	11. Chapter 11

_I want to thank everyone for all the great reviews! I LOVE to know that you guys are still reading and still want my story! Thank you and may all of you have a Great New Year, and may we all have SonEm in 2006! _

"Did you do it just like instructed?" asked Manny.

"Of Course, kids weren't there anymore. It was just Corintho's and that girl, Jason's sister." The man replied.

"So, no bodies then?" Manny asked with malice.

"Not one, just a scare like you asked" The man replied satisfied with his victory and making his boss proud.

"Next time, they won't be so lucky." Manny smirked and laughed a little.

"No they will not" the man agreed. "When will we execute the second mission?"

"Tomorrow if not, the day after, let them enjoy the New Years celebration, after all it will be their last." Manny said walking out off of the couch. Manny walked to the window and saw that it began to snow hard, he knew that it was going to snow for the next three days. "Perfect, the roads will be slippery and visibility will be terrible, no easy escape plans" Manny told the man not looking at him. 'I will win this battle against Corinthos' Manny thought to himself with self assurance. Just as soon as Manny blinked he got another idea. "There has been a change of plans" Manny suddenly looked at the man.

"What?" asked the man, "Everything is set, you can't change plans now?"

"Oh trust me you'll like it" said Manny even more convinced that he not only will win the battle against Sonny, but the war as well.

-----------------------------

"Jason, listen to me!" Sam yelled as he walked down the stairs of their pent house.

"No, Sam, I know exactly what your going to say. 'Stay out of it Jason, Sonny and Emily love each other'" Jason said mocking Sam a little bit.

"Stop that!" she hit him on the chest.

"Look I do not want my sister and Sonny getting involved together. Drop it Sam!" Jason said getting aggravated.

"You told Sonny to stay way from her, didn't you?" asked Sam.

"What if I did? I have every right to look out for the well being of my sister" Jason said.

"You are the biggest hypocrite in the world do you know that? You have gone out and made Sonny, stay away from your sister; you have told the two people that you love most in this world, to stay away from each other. Guess what Jason you have just told them how to live their lives!" Sam said pointing the guilty finger at Jason.

"Don't point that finger at me you hear?" Jason said. "Listen to me I love Sonny just as much as I love Emily, and if Sonny hurts her I don't know if I'll forgive Sonny. Emily is my blood she's a part of me. Sonny's tie to me is just as strong as Emily's but I never, EVER, want to choose between them, do you hear me. I'm scared that I'm going to have to choose and I'm scared I can't" Jason said finally confessing his true feelings to Sam.

Sam just backed off and took a deep breath. She finally understood him, and where he was coming from. "Jason, let's not fight okay. I'm sorry, I truly am. It's just that I know Emily loves Sonny, and Sonny I believe is falling for Emily. Both of them have been hurt so bad in previous relationships, and I believe that they would be so happy together. I just wanted them to have what we have Jason; a love like no other." Sam said pausing. Jason simply looked at her and finally understood where she was coming from. "Besides, they would have been perfect considering that he would have been your best man and Emily my maid of honor." Sam said laughing now. He just grabbed her and threw her on the couch and began to kiss her.

"Happy New Year" Jason said looking at the clock a couple minutes later.

"Happy New Year, Jase" Sam said kissing him on the check and falling asleep in the comfort of his arms.

-------------------------------------

Emily walked down the stairs of Sonny's house very quietly. She had not spoken to him since the 'fight' they had. She could see him; he was just staring at the fireplace. Emily closed her eyes and began to think of all the bad things that could happen to him if he went after Manny. God, she couldn't look at him in that way. 'I promised Jason' she told herself silently. Just as she thought of Jason she thought of Carly. 'He loved her.' She kept saying that to herself. When she got somewhat closer to Sonny, Emily could see that he was looking at something. It was the Christmas gift that she had gotten him. "Happy New Year" she almost couldn't be heard, because of her whisper.

Sonny didn't turn to look at her and simply kept staring at the fireplace. For a moment Emily thought that Sonny might not have heard her, but he had to have because he blinked for a long second as soon as he heard her voice, or was it her imagination. "Sonny?" she asked.

"I'm sorry" was all he whispered.

"Sonny I was out of line. I should not tell you how to run your business or how to deal with your enemies" Emily said kneeling down in front of him, putting her hands around his neck. At that moment Sonny looked at her and couldn't deny any longer that he did indeed love her.

"I want to be alone Emily" Sonny said no longer looking at her eyes, but her lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." Emily said sitting down in front of him facing the same way he was, the fireplace. He just enveloped her, and put his head on her shoulder and said nothing. He didn't have to, Emily knew Sonny was hurting and he needed support. She only wished she knew why.


	12. Chapter 12

Sonny realized what he was doing too late. He couldn't help himself anymore. He needed her, her warmth, her touch, the smell of her; everything was so clear now. For the past months that Emily was staying at the house with him, he was falling in love with her. Emily realized the need in Sonny's embrace and let herself be taken. Sonny hugged her tighter and then suddenly thought of Jason. He gently decided to stand up and let go of the hug as slowly as he possibly could. It was as if he was trying to savor the moment; as if he knew he would never again feel her, this close. "Why are you pushing me away, Sonny?"

"I'm not, I just want to be alone Emily" Sonny replied going to pour himself another drink.

"Sonny, I know what it's like to try and shut people out I've been there and done that, and you figured that out. Why are you so hurt, or so upset, don't shut me out, please?" Emily asked concerned.

Sonny didn't know how to answer that question. The reason for his suffering was her. Not being able to be with her because of Jason. He hated the fact that he now knew that he loved Emily, he preferred being oblivious to the situation a lot better. "You want to know the reason?" asked Sonny, knowing exactly what he was going to tell her now. It would wound her and him tremendously, but what had to be done, had to be done. "I know that you're in love with me. I'm sorry Emily but I can no longer lead you on to believe other wise. I am not in love with you. I love you with all my heart, you are Jason's little sister and I love you like I love Jason, forever. What you feel for me though is not…"

"Stop, Sonny, just stop" Emily understood perfectly now. "I am in love with you, but I have always known that you are not in love with me. You have never lead me to believe anything, it was all me. I understand, completely" Emily forced a smile with this statement. "Sonny, you are a great friend to me and I will never regret our friendship or anything else for that matter, and you will continue to be my greatest friend no matter what" Emily began to walk away she had, had enough humiliation for one night. "Sonny please don't let me be your troubles, because I do not wish to cause you any kind of pain or problems. I'm not a child, contrary to what other people might believe. I know when I have overstayed my welcome and am no longer needed, or worse, have become a burden. I'll be gone tomorrow morning" With that Emily walked up the stairs as quietly as she had come down.

------------------------------------

Sam and Jason stood on the couch a while longer and decided to head off to bed. Sam stood behind to clean up a little bit and send Jason off to wait for her in bed, or the bath whichever he preferred. She looked out of the window and could see the snow falling, it was hard but beautiful. She felt so lucky to be here with Jason. The past couple of months had been terrifying and an absolute hell. She heard her cell phone ring and interrupted her thoughts, it was Emily. She wondered if it was good news or bad. "Hello?" Sam asked. "Okay Em whatever you need. We'll set up the guest room for you." Sam knew there was more behind this story but she could not ask her over the phone. Sam would just have to ask her tomorrow. As Sam left the kitchen and started heading up the stairs to Jason, she heard a rustle behind her. She looked back and there was nobody there. She got scared for a moment and went to Jason's desk. She opened the left drawer and reached for the gun. It was gone. She wanted to yell out to Jason but it was too late someone had grabbed her from behind and placed cloth over her mouth and nose; that's all it took she was out and was dragged out of her and Jason's pent house with Jason unaware of the situation.

Jason was upstairs and realized that Sam was taking longer than usual. He went downstairs and saw that his front door was open. Did Sam go out he wondered? She would have said something. As he head to look out the door he noticed the left drawer of his desk was open. The gun was gone and he didn't like not knowing what was going on and he knew something had happened to Sam. He put his leather jacket on and headed straight to Sonny's house. "Sonny" Jason barged in.

Sonny was at his desk looking over business papers. He was startled when Jason came in and knew that something was wrong. "Jason, what happened?"

"Sam's missing" Was the only he could say and the thoughts were also still barely registering in his head.

"What?" Sonny asked confused. "How?"

"I don't know it was my fault, she send me upstairs and I went Sonny, and now that asshole I know he has her." Jason said furious. Emily heard the commotion upstairs and headed down the stairs when she heard Jason's voice. She was wearing only a verylong and big sweater that hung off the shoulder.

"What's going on?" Emily asked when she reached the last step. The men had not noticed her until she spoke and she looked beautiful. She had also been crying Sonny could tell.

"Sam's gone" Jason said getting more upset every time he said those words.

"I just talked to her? She can't be missing?" Emily said.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"I called her and told her that I'm moving in tomorrow with you and her, and she said that she would get the guest room ready for me. She sounded like she was cleaning up or something, nothing out of the ordinary." Emily said trying to calm Jason down.

"I came down the stairs because I realized that she was taking too long cleaning up, so I decided to go down and help her. When I got downstairs my front door was open and my left drawer. I keep my gun in my left drawer because she knows it's there and makes her feel a little safe. She only uses it when she's scared. The gun was gone." Jason concluded.

Both Sonny and Emily looked at Jason not knowing what to say. It was then that Jason realized that Emily had said she was moving in. "You are not leaving Sonny's house Emily. Sam is gone and you need to be under constant surveillance now. Just stay put until we figure this out." Jason pleaded Emily. He knew why she wanted to move out. Sonny had done what he asked.

"Jason right, your not going anywhere and you will be taking Max with you at all times Emily." Sonny finished the order that Jason had started.

Emily knew better than to protest she was scared. She was scared for Sam and Jason and especially for Sonny. If Sonny was going to act he was going to do it sooner than expected Emily knew. "Okay" Emily agreed.

-----------------------------

Sam woke up on top of a couch. It was an old couch and it smelled of cigars and dust. She had to adjust her vision because she was still groggy. It was then that she remembered what had happened to her. She stood up startled that's when she realized that her legs were tied up. As she began to feel every inch of her body she realized that her hands were tied up as well. 'Where the hell am I?' she wondered to herself. She was alone in a room. It was not only a room, it was like a cottage. A very old cottage. The walls were dull gray, not because that was the choice of color she figured, but because that's what happened to paint after years. There was only one couch she could see, the one that she was on. There was no back door only a front one and she dragged herself towards it, but it was locked from the outside. She stood still a moment because she could hear two men talking outside. It was Manny Ruiz, she recognized that voice anywhere, and it was someone else, he sounded oddly familiar but she could not pinpoint it. Who was that other voice?


	13. Chapter 13

Sonny gathered all the guards around his house and alerted them of the extra security needed. It was when he had dismissed them that he realized that Mike was missing, his driver. "Where's Mike?" he asked Max.

"I don't know sir" replied Max.

"Hm," thought Sonny. "Look into it please" Sonny walked out of his front room and back into his living room where Emily was. She had gone up to put some jeans and a shirt he noticed. "You okay?" he asked.

"Where did Jason go? He left when I went to go change." Emily asked afraid what Sonny might answer.

"I honestly don't know Em, he left and I don't understand why either. My guess he's going to look for Manny himself" Sonny confided in Emily.

"And you let him go?" Emily asked upset.

"What did you want me to say, I don't tell Jason what to do" Sonny said. "Yes, I'm his boss but he doesn't follow all my orders, and he does things Jason's way!" Sonny told Emily. "Try not to worry" Sonny told her trying to calm her down.

"But you do everything he says" Emily shot back. Sonny looked straight at her surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked.

"Nothing" Emily said standing up and putting her coat on. She had a feeling that Jason had a talk with Sonny and that was the reason why he was pushing her away. She knew that he really didn't love her, but she felt that Jason might have had something to do with the way he was pushing her away lately.

"Emily where do you think your going?" asked Sonny.

"I'm leaving I can't handle you looking at me and knowing that I love you and that you don't it's embarrassing. You're shutting me out whether it was because Jason asked you too or because you just don't want me here anymore, or because you feel weird having me here. That's fine Sonny, but don't expect me to not notice that you treat me differently or that you're walking on eggshells cause of me." Emily said raising her voice. She was right, Sonny knew it. He did act different with her and it was because of Jason. It wasn't for the reasons that she thought, though, it was cause he was in love with her.

"Emily I don't have time for this right now." Sonny cut her off and sat at his desk telling her he wanted to be alone without words.

"Very well" she left the house and slammed the door on her way out.

"MAX!" Sonny yelled. Max hurried in the living room where Sonny was. "You follow her and make sure that not even her feet get wet in the snow, do you hear me?" Sonny ordered. "I also don't want Mike driving her around that will be your job." Just as Sonny ordered he saw the headlights through his window. She didn't leave with Mike, she left in her own car, but she was still in danger. "Go!" Sonny said.

Emily got out of her car and started heading to the entrance of General Hospital. It was snowing so hard and she felt as bad as the whether. It was late just after the New Year but she couldn't be at Sonny's anymore. God why did she act on impulse like that? She was starting to act like Carly and she knew it. She never had snapped at Sonny. While walking to the entrance she began to speed up. It was late and she regretted not leaving with Max. She dropped her keys and knew she would have to look for them and it would take her forever. "Geez!" she said. As she was looking for them all she heard was a loud bang on the back of her head and she saw black and she was out.

Sam was back at the cottage. She was starving and thirsty but refused to eat anything that Manny brought; if he ever showed up. She had been here for a couple of hours she thought. The window had some sort of metal cover on it so she couldn't see outside. Manny had not come at all and was not any where near she figured because she had not heard the voices outside anymore. Who was that voice, it sounded so familiar, but she was still trying to match it up with a face. Just then the door opened and Sam could feel the cold air from outside. Some snow crept in and there was a man that came in she never seen before. "Hello pretty, I brought you a friend." The man smiled and although he smiled he still looked evil to her. He had the coldest eyes that she had ever seen and he seemed merciless. The man dropped what looked like a girl on the couch where Sam was earlier. She was now in a corner. Sam realized that the girl was bleeding and was already tied up. Then when her brown hair fell back she saw who it was.

"Emily!" Sam said scared for the simple fact that she was bleeding.

"So you do know each other" the man said sarcastically. "Well have fun girls." The man walked out and left Sam and Emily alone. Emily was still out and Sam tried to clean her up with the loose newspapers on the floor. At least reduce the bleeding a little. Emily came around after a couple of minutes and saw Sam.

"Oh God, I'm hallucinating" She said more to herself than Sam but Sam heard.

"No your not," Sam began. "Are you okay?"

Emily finally came to her senses and was so relived to see Sam herself. "I'm so glad your okay." Emily said, whishing she could hug her friend.

"Is Jason okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, worried sick about you" Emily said. The girls were disappointed to find out that their hands were tied in a way that they couldn't help each other untie. Finally, Emily got a little loose and decided to help Sam get untied first. Sam got free and then freed Emily. "What the hell is this place?" asked Emily rubbing her wrist.

"Manny's house, I don't know?" Sam said. Both women thought that they could break free but they couldn't. Sam went to the door and Emily to the window. Sam tried to open the door but the door would not budge. It had to be locked in a way that it could only be opened from the outside because there wasn't even a lock on the inside. Emily was at the window, she first of all could not break it no matter what she threw at it, but even if she could she would have to do something about the metal protection from the outside. They were trapped.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam and Emily didn't know what else to do. They tried banging on the door, and screaming. Then they threw everything possible at the window, but it wouldn't break. They finally both sat on the couch and gave up. "I don't know what else to do Em?" Sam confessed.

"Me either" Emily said. "Do you think we will make it out of here?"

"I have no doubt. Jason will walk trough fire for you, and I'm sure he's concerned about me, so he will find us. Sonny will move the ocean if he could to find you too Em." Sam smiled at her.

"Sonny probably hates me!" Emily began. "I completely trashed out friendship Sam. I told him that I was in love with him. He told me the truth, and I'm very happy for that because I'm sure it was hard for him. He said he wasn't in love with me. I flipped out when he let Jason leave without me knowing where he was. God, Sam you should have seen it, it was like I was the reincarnation of Carly or something." Emily finished and looked at Sam. Sam looked confused.

"You said that he didn't love you?" Sam said.

"Yeah" Emily said.

"He's lying Emily. I know he loves you. He practically confessed it to me the day that they shot at his house. Jason was the one that asked him to tell you that he wasn't in love with you" Sam confessed, feeling a little guilty about betraying Jason and Sonny. But Emily needed to know.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked.

"Yes, he loves you!" Sam smiled amidst all the turmoil that they were in and so did Emily.

"They will find us" Sam said.

"I hope that your right" Emily replied.

----------------------------------

Sonny was worried Emily had left and there was still no sign of Max or phone call. He regretted fighting with Emily and not telling her the truth. He thought about his dream and the snow. This day and snow was so much like his dream. He hoped that Max would come soon and give him good news. With that thought Jason barged in. "I went to go see Lorenzo. He's willing to help. He says that Manny has not contacted him and that he's probably hiding in the woods." Jason looked at Sonny and something was wrong with him. "Where's Emily?"

"She left." Sonny said.

"Where, Manny is out there Sonny and you just let my sister leave?" Jason asked upset.

"I don't tell Emily what to do, Jason. I don't keep tabs on you and I don't keep tabs on her. I sent Max out searching for her and he should be coming back soon with news." Sonny said not wanting to sound like he had a little resentment for his best friend. Max came barging in. He was covered in snow and had a look in his eyes that Sonny knew was bad. "Where is she?" Sonny asked him.

"Sir. They took her" Max replied.

"What?" asked Jason and Sonny in unison.

"They took her, one of Manny's enforcers. I saw Emily get out of her car from a distance but I was still too far away to see her clearly. Then a man came from behind and hit her with something. She passed out and took her in a car." Max said. "I am so sorry Mr. Corinthos."

"Well you damn well better be because if anything happens to her I will hold you accountable, you hear?" Sonny said. Jason stood silently. He still was processing that the two women that he loved most in this world were gone.

"Max, I want you to search and…" Jason stopped short there was a look in his eyes that Jason knew well. He was withholding information. "What is it Max, don't lie to me?" Jason asked.

"It's just that Sir. I investigated out Mike, the new driver. Well he wasn't at the meeting today because he was talking to another man; two men to be exact."

"And…" Sonny said getting impatient.

"Well one of them was Manny Ruiz" Max revealed.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"The second man that was there was Manny's enforcer." Max finished his statement.

"Wait so you're saying that Mike has connection with Manny" Sonny said. "Impossible I did a background check on him, he was clean."

"Sir. He's not, he did something to forge those paper or they wanted you to think that he was clean." Max corrected Sonny's statement.

"Find him, find that son of a bitch and bring him to me now!" Sonny yelled at Max.

"How could you let her leave?" Jason turned to Sonny when Max left.

"What?" Sonny asked.

"Why did she leave Sonny?" Jason asked.

"Because she was upset Jason." Sonny said.

"You should not have let her leave Sonny" Jason said getting angrier.

Sonny had, had enough he exploded in front of Jason. "You want to know why your sister left. Because of you. She told me that she was in love with me, and do you know what I did Jason? Exactly what you told me to do! I told her that I did not love her and it broke her heart. Would you want to be in a house with someone that told you they didn't love you? She didn't and that's why she was moving into your house." Sonny told Jason raising his voice just below a yell.

"Well you did good, thank you, and I'm sorry that I made you feel bad…" Jason began to say but got cut off.

"You know don't be sorry because I would have probably told Emily the same thing that you asked me to do. You know why because I know that I am a shit of a man for someone like your sister and it tears me up inside because I love her!" Sonny looked squared into the eyes of his best friend and knew that his could only break their friendship or make it stronger.


	15. Chapter 15

Emily was beginning to feel weak because of the hit she received on the head. She had a headache and the loss of blood wasn't helping. She needed to get hydrated and she needed to get some sort of food into her. She looked over at Sam and realized that she was also very thirsty and hungry. "Sam are you okay?" Emily asked going into doctor mode.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Sam replied "I'm just so thirsty."

"Me too" Emily said. "We have to figure out a way to get out of here Sam. Look we can outsmart Manny. There's two of us and only one of him" Emily began to think.

"Yeah, and that really scary guy that hit you over the head Emily!" Sam said surprised that Emily would even think about going after Manny.

"Okay look, when Manny comes in we have to attack him if he comes by himself. Manny thinks to highly of himself to even consider bringing another man with him to deal with two girls" Emily said having a point. "One of us attacks him and the other escapes; that one will be you." Emily said already making the decision. "He's recovering from brain surgery it will be easy for me to cause pain. Then you will of course go directly to Sonny and Jason and tell them where I'm at. You guyswill know what to do to get me out" Emily said finishing.

"Why me, you just got hit in the head, you need to leave. I have dealt with Manny and who knows what he could do to you Emily, you're the one that leaves" Sam said disagreeing with Emily's plan.

"When you get to Jason and Sonny, they would feel more comfortable asking you to cooperate in a shooting if there need to be one and you know that!" Emily finished.

"Fine" Sam agreed "I love you Em, and I will bring help as soon as I can I promise. I will also tell Sonny that you love him too, and that you know the truth, a little motivation never hurt anyone." Sam smiled. With that Manny came in and they were not prepared. Manny noticed that they were both untied and simply smiled. He carried two heavy suitcases that looked like camera equipment. He set them down nearly missing Emily's hand that was flat on the floor.

"You two have been very bad girls!" Manny said. He was by himself and that only meant that they had to act now.

"What are you a director now?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"No but, your boyfriend would love to see you naked and in bed with me after I get through with you!" Manny said revealing his plans. As he got on his knees to set the camera equipment Emily grabbed the heaviest box she could find and hit him of the side of the head that she knew would hurt him the most.

"Go!" She told Sam.

"We can both leave!" Sam said grabbing Emily's wrist. They both began to run but before they got to the door Manny grabbed Emily.

"GO!" Emily repeated. Sam couldn't look at her or she would not be able to leave. Sam ran as fast as she could. It was so cold and she could hardly see. She was in the woods she knew that. Why did this look so familiar though, like a flash she remembered everything.

Sam started running to her left and she knew exactly where she was at. 'Just a few more steps' she told herself. The trees she felt were attacking her purposely. It was so cold so she could feel every last scrape against her arms, sides, face and hands. Finally, like seeing the light after a dark road, there it was her daughter's grave. It was covered in snow but she knew the place with her eyes closed. She got on her knees and wiped the snow of the plaque just for self assurance. There it was. She got a little teary eyed and remembered that she had to go to Jason and Sonny. She kissed the cold grave and wiped her tears away and decided to run like hell was after her.

----------------------------------

"Oh sweet heart your so nice to let your friend go!" Manny started to say. He had Emily by the neck and Emily felt she could not breathe "I guess you'll have to do, see I really did want to stick it to Corintho's more than to Jason so the plan worked out fine" Manny said still happy that he had Emily; the one thing he figured would destroy Sonny.

He threw her on the couch and Emily was scared at what he might do. She had already been raped and to be raped a second time would destroy her. She wasn't that strong, who could be that strong. She just looked at Manny, trying not to show him that she was intimidated. The phone rang and Manny answered it. "Yeah" he said. "Are you sure, I'll be right there." Manny said as he hung up the phone. "You're a lucky girl, but not so much when I come back." Manny said as he opened the door and exited leaving Emily inside alone and scared; hoping that Sonny and Jason would find her before Manny got back.


	16. Chapter 16

Jason just looked at Sonny. He forgot everything including Sam and Emily at that moment. Sonny had actually confessed to him that he was in love with Emily. At that moment Jason realized that he was no one to judge what his sister did or what Sonny did. Their feelings were just that; their feelings but he did not like it. Jason took a deep breath in and started to walk away; cutting the tension that was in the room. "Sonny I'm going to tell you what I told Sam" Jason said. "I love Emily with all of my heart, and you are the best friend that I have ever had. You are more than my best friend, you became my brother. If you and Emily start something, I feel like I would have to choose between you and her. I can't Sonny, I would feel destroyed if I had to end ties with either of you." Jason said finally telling his best friend the real reason for his opposition.

"Jase, you and I have been through hell and back. I have messed up our friendship when I slept with Carly; you messed up our friendship when you dated my sister, by the way!" Sonny said making a very good point and sure that he would not let him forget that. "Oh and let's not forget that you didn't remember who I was and sent me to hell twice! I love Emily and I told her that I didn't, for you. Now she's gone, and I can't forgive myself for not telling her the truth. I love you Jase, but I love your sister too and don't ask me to not love her back or push her away; because you're asking for the impossible" Sonny finished and was not going to back down.

Max came barging in with Sam, in his arms. "Boss, she's hurt" Sonny and Jason both looked at the petite woman. Jason knew right away it was Sam and took her in his arms. He laid her down on the couch and saw that her arms and sides were scratched up and bleeding. Her hands were red from the cold and dried blood. Her face was practically clean except for two scratches on either side of her face.

"Sam?" Jason asked kissing her on the lips. "Please baby, wake up" Jason said putting his head next to hers. Sonny heart hurt at the sight of that and wished he knew where Emily was.

"Jase?" Sam said coming around.

Jason smiled and kissed her on the forehead, Sonny could tell that he was a little teary eyed and that he was so happy to see her. Jason's happiness started diminishing when he remembered that Emily was still missing. "Hey, what happened?" Jason asked cupping her face in his warm hands.

"It was Manny" Sam began to say with tears in her eyes. "He still has Emily. First he took me from the pent house. Then I woke up in this cottage. Then I was alone for what seemed for hours and this man; I have never seen before brought Emily in. She was unconscious at first but then she came around. Jason we have to get to her, that sick fuck is going to do something to her I know it. He wanted to record himself raping me and was going to send you the DVD." Sam said getting up from the couch. "The cottage where she's at, I know where it is. The woods that are behind where we buried our baby Jason."

That was all Sonny needed to hear to grab the gun from his desk. He started loading it and Jason did the same. Sam got up and said that she would go with them. "Like hell you are, sit down on the couch and wait for me Sam" Jason ordered.

"Jason I'm going with you!" Sam said grabbing the extra gun.

"No your not! Max, make sure Sam stays put" Jason ordered him as he left the living room.

Sonny and Jason both left and Sam stood behind. "It's okay Ms. McCall I'll protect you" Max said half joking knowing Sam well enough, to know that she was furious. She just glared at him and he laughed.

"Where's the boss?" asked Mike when he walked in. Sam recognized the voice and her eyes almost bulged out of her head. She turned to Max giving him a look that he was dangerous and Max completely understood.

"He went out with Mr. Morgan. He should be back soon" Max replied nonchalantly.

"Well could you tell him I went home for the night and I'll be back tomorrow, late since it's already so late?" Mike said walking out.

"No you don't!" Sam said pointing the gun at him. "Where's Manny and what ties do you have with him?" Sam asked.

"What is this?" Mike asked surprised.

"How do you know Manny?" Sam asked again getting closer to Mike. "I heard your voice, when I was locked up in the cottage that Manny has in the Port Charles Woods. How do you know him?" Sam asked getting impatient.

"He found me. I was poor and I needed guidance and a place to stay. He said that I could work for him undercover. He told me about this job and gave me a new identity, the identity of Mike. So I applied and got this job. He wants revenge against Mr. Corinthos and all I did was spy! I never helped in the abductions!" Mike said defending himself.

"You went against Sonny and no one lives to tell who double crosses Sonny." Sam said sure that she was going to make him pay for what he caused her and Emily to go through. "Max tie him up!" Sam said. Max went to go get the rope and the handcuffs.

----------------------------------

Jason and Sonny got into Jason's car and headed to the woods. Sonny was looking at all the guns they had to make sure none of them would jam in worst case scenario. Jason looked over at his best friend and realized that this was one of the few times that they had to go execute together. Jason always did it by himself. The only other time he could think of was when Faith died, and Sonny was there because of Michael. He loved Michael and he understood the need for Sonny to be there. This time it was Emily. Jason now understood Sonny's reason for being there; Emily. He truly did love his sister.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay guys here it is. I wanted to thank you all for the great reviews and wanted to let you know that I will be ending my story shortly. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I got some great reviews and I hope that once I deicide to write another FanFic you guys will accept me again like you did this time. It will probably be centered on Sonny and Emily again, can't get enough of those two! Thank you and please keep R&R till the end! Thank you a bunch!_

_Lovesonny_

Emily was tired, hungry, and felt like she was about to pass out from the pain in her head. She wasn't even scared anymore; she just wanted to get out of the cottage. She wondered if she was going to die or if Sonny and Jason would come in time. She hoped that Sam made it to them in perfect timing, and that they were on their way. She thought about Sonny and about the fights that they had. She wasn't like that why did she have those outburst. They were because of Carly and she acted like Carly. 'That is not what you want Em.' Em; she smiled at that nickname, her brother had started it. 'Oh Jase I would never want to hurt you.' She thought of her situation and wondered back and forth about Sonny and Jason. "God, didn't I ask you not to let me fall for Sonny?" she whispered for herself. Emily heard movement outside to cottage. She wondered if it was Manny or if it was Sonny and Jason.

She moved closer to the window and could hear Jason's voice. Her heart skipped a beat. 'Oh God, they were here, her saviors.' She was startled as the door burst open behind her. It was Manny. She looked straight at him wondering what he was going to do. She was scared and he could see that. He thrived on that, and that aroused him she could tell.

Emily started to run to the door and he slapped her; "Where do you think your going pretty girl?" Manny asked her as she fell down to the floor.

---------------------

Sonny and Jason were able to spot Manny going into the cottage. "The good thing is that he has to leave the door unlocked and you can only unlock it and lock it from the outside" Jason whispered to Sonny. They were right by the door. Jason and Sonny both had heard when Emily tried to escape and Manny slapped her.

"Son of a bitch" Sonny mumbled. "You're going to pay for that one." Sonny said taking the lock out of his gun and ready for it to shoot. Jason told him to back off with his hand.

"If I know my sister, she will try to fight him off that's when we go in" Jason said, fighting every urge he had to go in there and start shooting. He couldn't risk it though, Emily could get hurt in the cross fire.

"Okay" Sonny agreed, just as unhappy with the decision, as Jason was.

Back on the inside Emily was trying to get up from that slap, which had caused her lip to bleed. She just looked at him. She started to stand up but Manny kicked her down. "Ah" Emily cried. "What the hell do you want with me?" Emily asked.

"Well see I have my spies all over Ms Quartermaine." Manny said pleased with himself. "See Sonny has a new driver that just so happens to work for me undercover, and do you know what?" Manny asked Emily. "He told me something that was so important to my plans against Corinthos that I couldn't pass up on it." Manny laughed.

"And what was that?" Emily asked annoyed at the cat and mouse game that Manny was playing with her.

"Well, he said that Sonny had fallen in love with you. What better, than that! Jason's sister and Sonny's lover; all wrapped up into one. You will be my pawn in the war against them" Manny said so ever pleased with himself that Emily found it disgusting.

"You want to know something else?" Emily smiled, knowing she could play the same game if she tried. "Your employee has it wrong. I'm the one that's in love with Sonny; he's not in love with me. You got the wrong girl. You wanted Carly" Emily smiled.

"No, I got it right, he does love you. Are you that naïve to realize it little girl?" Manny asked her.

"He told me himself. He doesn't! You truly are wasting your time." Emily finished, not wanting to discuss the situation with him anymore, afraid that he might see that she was lying.

"Well let's see how he feels about a little DVD with you in it?" Manny smiled turning on the camera. Emily got up and began to strategize how she was going to get out of this. He came at her and she hit him as hard as she could on the same side she had hit him before. He was down and she began to head out the door when he grabbed her foot. She fell hard on the floor and hit her head she was out.

------------------------------------

Max had succeeded to get Mike on a chair and was tied up with no way out. Sam was hovering over him with the gun still pointed straight at him. "Why me?" asked Sam.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Why me?" Sam asked again getting impatient and hit him over the head with the gun she had in her hand.

"Because Jason loves you!" Mike said wincing afraid that she would hit him again.

"Why get Emily, then. You wanted revenge on Jason, why Emily, I was enough" Sam said; really wanting to know the answer to that question.

"You we're enough to get to Sonny, because we would have hurt Jason." Mike said.

"What?" Sam said confused. "Did the hit I gave you hurt your explanation skills, somehow? What does Sonny have to do with me and Jason?" Sam asked.

The man took a deep breath and was frustrated having to explain the whole situation to her. "Sonny loves Jason. Jason loves you. We hurt you, we hurt Jason, and we hurt Sonny. Get it?" Mike said trying to be smart.

Sam slapped him with the gun again. "You know you really shouldn't try to make me feel stupid considering that you're the one tied in a chair, getting beat up by a girl." Sam smiled. "Now, why Emily?" Sam asked.

"You ask too many questions." Mike said. Sam slapped him again. Mike figured that he better answer before she decided to dislocate his jaw.

"I'm going to ask you one more time Mike. Why Emily?" Sam said.

"Manny had a change of plans. He found out that Sonny was in love with Emily and then he found out that was Jason's sister." Mike said. "So he decided to destroy Sonny, not with you so much anymore. He figured that he would do the most damage with Emily" Mike confessed.

"Why was I even abducted then, genius?" Sam said being sarcastic.

"Manny knew that you'd be the one to tell Sonny and Jason where Emily was. It was also always part of Manny's plan for you to escape. Do you think that he'd be that dumb? To lock up two girls and they wouldn't be able to free themselves." If Manny wanted you he would have grabbed you instead of Emily, when you escaped." Mike finished. "It was also you to escape because you would recognize the location immediately, considering, you know" Mike said implying that she knew it well because her daughter was buried there but he didn't want to say it, to not set her off. Too late that was all she needed to slap him again.


	18. Chapter 18

Jason heard Emily fall to the floor and he burst. He charged into the cottage like a mad man. Sonny followed not too far behind and both pointed the gun straight at Manny. "What took you so long boys?" Manny asked on top of Emily unbuttoning her shirt.

"Get off of her asshole!" Jason yelled at Manny.

"Now, now no need to be nasty" said Manny with his evil laugh.

"Now!" Sonny yelled.

"Oh well if it isn't Mr. Corinthos" Manny said trying to sound surprised. "What are you doing here? I thought your right hand, Jason here, did your dirty work" Manny said still on top of Emily.

"Get off of her NOW!" Sonny was getting more and more furious by the minute.

Manny took out his gun and pointed it straight at Emily. She was still unconscious and Jason was concerned about her because of Manny, and because Max had mentioned that Emily was hit in the head before. Emily could hear what was going on around her but she was so disoriented. She opened her eyes and saw a gun pointed to her face. She tried to get up but Manny maneuvered her into a hostage grip. They both stood up; Jason and Sonny still had their guns pointed to Manny. "If you boys be so kind as to get out of my way. Emily and I have some unfinished business" Manny said licking her face and touching her breast. Emily shut her eyes closed, disgusted and trying not to focus on what was going on and trying to devise a plan instead. Emily opened her eyes and all she could do was look from her brother to Sonny. Sonny was probably the most affected by Manny's touches and torments. He was seconds away from pushing the trigger. She was scared Sonny could tell and he felt helpless.

Just as the thought of helplessness took over Sonny a man opened the door of the cottage. It was his enforcer. "Well if it isn't my Jason Morgan." Manny said sort of relieved that the man had come. Sonny shot him a couple of times and the man went down.

"You know to be a Jason Morgan, you have to cheat death" Sonny said. Just as Sonny began to shot; Jason charged at Manny so that he wouldn't hurt Emily and she was let go. Sonny immediately ran to her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. Help Jason please, Sonny" Emily pleaded. Sonny got up as Manny punched Jason in the face. Sonny started to get to Jason but the man that he shot got up. The man started to get closer to Sonny wanting him dead. Emily grabbed the heaviest camera equipment and hit him in the lowest part of the head; the part that would knock him out unconscious.

Sonny couldn't help but to be thankful for what Emily did. Jason was only down for a second, but that's all Manny needed he was closer to the door and out in a flash. Sonny was concerned about Jason but he knew what he had to do. Sonny went after Manny. "Sonny NO!" Emily cried with tears in her eyes.

Jason just came up behind her and held her. "I'm so sorry for any pain that I have caused you. I'm sorry for trying to prevent you and Sonny and for trying to tell you what to do. He loves you, Em. He truly does." Jason said hugging her. "I just thought you should know." Emily sobbed even harder.

"I'm so scared for him Jason" Emily said.

"Scared of what?" Sonny asked nonchalantly. He stepped into the cottage with the gun still in his hand but thrilled that Emily was safe and back with him and Jason where she belonged. That was like music to Emily's ears. She looked back to see Sonny and went straight to him with open arms. Sonny received her equally and whispered in her ear "I love you, Em"

"I love you too Sonny" Emily said her tears turning into happy tears. She grabbed his face with both of her hands and he just looked at her and couldn't resist. He kissed her softly at first only hugging her by her waist. As soon as his lips touched her he knew that he was in love with her. The kiss had sealed it. He grabbed the back of her head with the other hand and kissed her a little harder. Emily had been waiting for this moment for months. She was his no matter who objected anymore.

"You guys! Yuck!" Jason said shaking his head with disgust. "Please save it for later. We still got Butch here out cold." Jason said squatting down on the floor trying to see if he recognized him.

Emily looked at him and told Sonny and Jason "I have seen him before. It was at the hospital. He was going into Manny's room when I was going out. I could tell right of the bat that he was not a good man. It was definitely him."

"Okay we're taking him back to the house. I have to check on Sam anyway" Jason said tying him up and carrying him to the car with Sonny's help.

-----------------------

Sam just looked at Mike. He was bleeding from the side of his head she didn't feel remorseful at all. "You used me because of my dead daughter." Sam said.

"No, I guess! I don't know I only followed orders" Mike said not knowing what to say anymore to not set Sam off. She really had hurt his face a little bit for a girl.

"So where's Manny now?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I don't keep tabs on him. He keeps tabs on me. I work for him remember?" Mike said.

"Well let me tell you that once Sonny and Jason find him, he won't survive." Sam said getting closer to his face. She could smell the blood that he had on the side of his face and the side of his lip.

"Manny will figure how to destroy them especially with his new enforcer" Mike said.

"Who is that?" Sam asked curious about that man.

"Manny calls him 'his Jason Morgan'" Mike said.

"So what's his real name?" Sam asked.

"I can't tell you" Mike said and winced cause he knew what she was going to do. He was right she slapped him clear across the face; causing him to bleed more and scream out in pain.

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" Jason asked coming into the living room with Max standing guard and Sam tormenting Sonny's driver.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam turned over to where Jason was. She was so happy to see him. She went over and jumped in his arms. "Oh Jase, I'm so glad your okay" Sam said kissing his cheek. She turned over to where Emily was and she noticed Sonny had his arm around her. "Emily, oh I'm so glad your okay too. I told you Sonny would move the ocean for you if he could." Sam winked at them both. Sonny just laughed.

"You know I was there too, Sam" Jason said jokingly and smiling at his fiancé. He couldn't help but love her. There was something about Sam that no other woman had that he found irresistible. Jason looked over to where Mike was and laughed to himself. 'It's because she can take care of herself no matter who bullies her, even a man.' "Did my fiancé hurt you?" Jason asked a mocking the man in the chair.

"Mr. Corinthos, you have to believe me I did nothing wrong, I never hurt Emily." Mike said ignoring Jason and setting all his attention on Sonny.

"I have a friend for you." Sonny told Mike. "Do you recognize him?" Sonny asked as Milo, one of his new guards was dragging him in. Milo let him fall straight on his face.

"He's Manny's enforcer." Mike said.

"Where would we be able to find your boss Manny?" Sonny asked.

"I don't know." Mike said.

"Slap him" Sam said.

"No you've done enough slapping for one night" Jason said looking at Sam's hand. It was red and the gun was bloody.

"Listen to me, Mike." Sonny began to say loosing his temper. "You applied for this job, deceived me, and tried to befriend me, all while you were working for my worst enemy. You we're in my home, driving me and my family, and being Manny's spy. You helped Manny get to Sam, and then Jason's sister someone I care about also, and you expect me to forgive and forget." Sonny said. "I don't think so. No one wins when they go to war with me." Sonny said signaling to Max exactly what he had to do.

"Wait!" Mike said. "Manny I may know where he's at. He hides in the Wyndemere caves." Mike finished saying, hoping that Sonny would have some pity on him.

"Thank you" Sonny said genuinely thankful but had not changed his mind. Max hauled him out and both Sam and Emily knew that he would disappear. The man that Sonny shot was still in the room. Sonny looked at him and then looked at Max as he came in taking his gloves off, a few minutes later signaling that the job was done.

"That was fast!" Sam said.

Max just smiled knowing better than to say anything to the women. Sonny told Max to take the man to the cellar outside his house. "Keep him there until tomorrow. It has been a hell of a New Years and I'm tiered" Sonny said hugging Emily.

"Well we'll be heading off" Jason said taking Sam's hand.

"What? Why? Just stay in the guest house. No need for you to go back home" Sonny said.

"Well I really don't want to put my sister out of a home, and you…" Jason stopped looking at both Sonny and Emily, awkwardly.

"I promise she'll stay in the guest room, where she's been staying" Sonny smiled at Jason and both women laughed.

"Do you have a bath tub in your guest house?" Sam asked Sonny.

"Yes I do." Sonny smiled at Jason.

"Oh well honey let's get to bed" Sam said pushing Jason out the door.

"No, no bubble baths, Stop it!" Jason protested.

"You know you want to" Sam said hugging him and walking to the guest house together. Jason held her close and kissed the top of her head as they headed to Sonny's guest house.

"I see you finally accepted Emily and Sonny" Sam said trying to tip toe around the subject.

"Well I realized something. He was really worried about Emily. I know Sonny, very well and I can read his eyes and he had that fear and that emotion that he gets when he loves someone. I haven't seen that look since Lily and Brenda. It was reassuring, but I'm still worried about if something goes wrong or if something happens…"

"Stop it, Jase!" Sam cut him off. "Look your sister is no longer a little girl and she and Sonny can do what ever they want. You are a great brother and a great friend and there is no reason why something should go wrong. If it does, I believe that they love you enough to put their feelings aside and you love them enough to stay out of it, Carly!" Sam laughed at her own joke.

Jason pushed her in the snow. Sam was too quick and grabbed on to Jason for dear life. He fell right on top of her and they both started laughing. Sam got up and started throwing snow balls at Jason. "Come on professional, can't handle a girl?" she said laughing. "Jason? Jase?" Sam asked looking around and not seeing Jason. 'Where he go, he was right here?' she wondered. Someone grabbed her from behind and threw her face down on the snow.

"What was that?" Jason said, knowing he had won the snow war. Sam laughed hysterically and just looked at Jason. "Well it's nice to know that you tortured a man today, who's suppose to be a professional as well, but still can't beat the master, sweetheart" Jason said smugly and helped Sam up. Sam was clearly upset but she knew exactly how to get him back.

"Well it's nice that you accepted Sonny and Emily so quickly, considering that you know what they'll be doing tonight" Sam said.

"Low blow! But Sonny promised that Emily would stay in the guest room, like she always has." Jason said reminding her.

"Yeah, but Sonny didn't promise to stay in his room" Sam said with a smile and an attitude. "Oh, Sam has once again taken the lead in this fight!" she said laughing. Jason just looked at her.

"Damn it!" he said. Sam just laughed.

"I'm kidding!" Sam said smiling Jason knowing perfectly that she was not playing. She leaned over for a kiss. "So how about that bubble bath?"

"Sorry you killed the mood, and you were so close" Jason laughing and walking into the guest house. "I win!" he said smiling.


	20. Chapter 20

Emily watched as Jason and Sam left she just smiled and looked at Sonny. "They are so happy and lucky too. My brother is one in a million, and so is she" Emily smiled going up the stairs to wash up.

"So are you" Sonny smiled hugging Emily from behind and kissing her shoulder. He followed her up the stairs to the bathroom, and she took the first aid kit out. "Here let me do that" Sonny said bringing the alcohol out. Emily sat on the toilet and looked at Sonny.

"Why did you lie to me?" Emily asked.

"Because I wanted to take care of you. I love you Em, and if anything happened to you because of me I would never forgive myself. Then there was Jason, I couldn't do that to him." Sonny said explaining himself. He put some alcohol on a cotton ball and began to clean the back of her head first. Emily made a noise like she was in pain, Sonny just laughed. "Oh come on doctor, you're stronger than that." He said smiling. After he was done with the cut on her head he began to clean her lip that was still bleeding a little bit.

"You need a new cotton ball" Emily said smiling looking at the red cotton ball.

"Whatever you say doctor" Sonny smiled. He finished cleaning her cuts and scrapes in silence and they just looked at each other. "I'm sorry for what happened to you tonight. I promise that Manny will pay." He leaned over to where her face was and gently kissed her lips. She smiled at him and looked at his eyes.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You are so beautiful, and you are so unbelievable wonderful." He kissed her harder and he stood up with Emily in his arms, still kissing her.

He stopped abruptly and Emily's heart sank. 'Is he going to reject me?' she thought to herself. Sonny looked at her eyes, he saw the fear of rejection in them and he laughed. "No I'm not rejecting you, come on let me go tuck you in" Sonny said. They both headed to the guest room and Emily went into her own bathroom to change into her pajamas. Sonny waited for her on the couch besides her fireplace. When Emily came out she looked more beautiful than before Sonny thought. She was wearing a fitted tank top, with baggy flannel pants. Her hair was loose and she had no makeup on, but looked just the same with it on and off. "Hey pretty girl" Sonny smiled at her.

"Hi handsome" she said getting under the covers. "Come keep me warm." Sonny headed to her bed, he only took off his suit jacket and jumped into the bed. He spooned her and she turned around. She began to kiss him.

"Stop we promised Jason" he said.

"No, you promised my brother, not me. Besides you said I would stay in my room, you never said anything about you having to stay in your room!" She laughed and so did he.

"You little…" Sonny said kissing her. He stopped and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "I think we shouldn't rush this." Sonny said his gaze going down to her lips.

"I agree, I just don't want you to leave tonight." Emily said kissing the side of his neck.

"Well, I'll be right back then." Sonny left and took a couple minutes to come back. He had on his black silk pajamas. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He took the top off and only had the bottoms on when he jumped into bed the second time. Emily hugged him and looked straight into his eyes.

"You know" She began to say. "You would be the first man, since my rape and that scares me, Sonny."

Sonny exhaled a long sigh and looked at her. She had been so hurt and she had been through so much that he just wanted to protect her from everything, including himself. "Emily, I would never make you do something that you don't want to do…" Sonny began to say but Emily cut him off.

"No, no I'm not saying this because I'm scared of you; I'm saying this because I want you to know that you're special to me. I'm also asking for your patience" Emily finished.

"You don't have to ask anything from me you know. I know what you need and I will always take care of you." Sonny said kissing her forehead and wiping tears that he noticed were coming from her eyes. She smiled at him and kissed the tip of his nose. With that she closed her eyes and started to fall asleep. Sonny held her all night but couldn't sleep.

The next morning Jason walked into Sonny's house to find him at his desk. He was still in his robe and he was looking at paper work. "Hey" Jason said coming in. Jason was already in his jeans and leather jacket. Sonny looked up at him and Jason could tell that he was upset.

"Hey" Sonny said. "How'd you sleep?" Sonny asked looking at his best friend.

"Well after I finally got Sam to stop bothering me about the bubble bath thing," Jason said joking. "I was good and had a good night. You don't look like you had a good one" Jason said concerned. "You looked troubled, is it Emily?" Jason asked.

Sonny looked at him and didn't know what to tell Jason. He felt weird talking to him about his sister, but he had no one else. "Emily told me last night that I would be the first man for her since her rape." Sonny told Jason.

Jason felt a little awkward talking about this with Sonny but he knew that Sonny needed him at this moment. "Does it bother you?" Jason asked getting a little defensive.

"No! Of course not. It bothers me that she was raped in the first place. Jason, if anything happens to her, I will never forgive myself and I don't expect you to forgive me either. I am going to make sure that Manny doesn't even look at her anymore. I want him dead. I know how you felt now when Manny tried to rape Sam, in front of you. When Manny touched her I wanted to kill him right then and there." Sonny laid his head back on his chair and exhaled. "I couldn't sleep all night. I kept thinking about Emily, and a dream that I had before. Manny killed her, and…"

"Alright stop it Sonny," Jason put his hands up in the air motioning him to stop talking. "Emily might be with you now, but she is still my sister, and I'll be damned if Manny goes near her. I will protect Emily like I have all these years, and if anything happens to her it will be on both of us. I will take care of her like I have before you began to have feeling for her" Jason said, telling Sonny in other words that he had the situation under control. "Where's Emily now?" asked Jason looking up the stairs.

"She's still sleeping" Sonny said, remembering how he held her all night.

"So is Sam, if we're going to act we need to do it know while their still sleeping, because then come the questions and the worries and we don't need that" Jason said.

"Alright just give me five minutes and then we'll leave to finish what we started" Sonny said going upstairs.


	21. Chapter 21

_Are you guys still reading I haven't gotten reviews! Almost done, don't give up on me now! I want to know what you guys are thinking of the culminating ending!_

Jason and Sonny left to the cellar that morning. When they arrived Max was guarding the door to make sure that the man didn't escape. "Thank you Max, I didn't even have to tell you that I wanted you to watch the door, and you did. Great job!" Sonny said proud to have a body guard like Max, and Milo who was proving to be almost as good as Max.

"Thank you Mr. Corinthos" Max said.

As Sonny and Jason went into the cellar they noticed that the man was tied up into a chair and he was gagged. Sonny took the piece of cloth and ropeoutof his mouth and asked him; "Who the hell are you?"

The man just looked at Sonny and said nothing. He turned his gaze to Jason and then back to Sonny. "Well?" Jason asked. "Were still waiting."

"My name is Enrique" the man said.

"Enrique. How exactly are you connected to Manny?" Sonny asked.

"He's my cousin; we're more like brothers, much how you and Jason are." The man put his head down.

"I don't believe you." Jason said. "I know when people are lying to me and you are" Jason said. "I know this because I would never rat out Sonny, especially not this easily, no torture?" Jason said bringing out his gun. "Now tell me the truth" Jason said grabbing the man's face and putting the gun to his forehead.

"I'm not ratting anybody out. Manny wants you to know where he's at. He's not afraid of you and he wants you to come after him." Enrique said in pain because of the gun on his forehead. "I would never have told you where he's at or my relation to him if I didn't have it okayed by him first. I am loyal to my family" Enrique finished.

Jason looked right at him and knew that now he was telling the truth. He looked at Sonny and then back at Enrique. "Is Manny at the Wyndemere caves?" asked Jason.

"Yes, he's there and he knows those caves well, you'll never find him." Enrique said knowing that Manny knew those caves like the back of his hand.

"You can watch me find him from hell" Jason said shooting him in the forehead. He was dead. Max came in as soon as the gunshot was fired and he knew what he had to do.

"I'll clean up Mr. Corinthos, you get to the caves" Max said.

Jason and Sonny both left and got into Jason's car. Jason looked at Sonny before he turned on the car. "You don't have to come with me Sonny. I can handle this." Jason said giving Sonny the choice of walking out now.

"He touched Emily and I told you that son of a bitch will pay, and I'm just going to make sure I'm the one that makes him pay." Sonny said and winked at Jason putting the clip into his gun.

Jason completely understood. He had his own agenda with Manny because of Sam and he was also going to make him suffer. "Well then Sonny get in line, I got first" Jason said speeding off to the docks.

----------------------------

Emily was still half asleep when she heard the gun shot. She sprung out of bed and looked around. Sonny was no where to be found. She put her fuzzy robe on and headed downs the stairs calling Sonny's name. When she reached the bottom of the steps Sam came into the living room from the guest house calling Jason's name. Both women just looked at each other and knew where their men had gone. "I'm going to go change" Sam said.

"Me too" Emily said running up the stairs.

Both women went back to living room after they had freshened up and had nothing to say to each other. Sam looked at Emily and laughed a little bit. "You're new at this" she said smiling. "Don't worry they'll be fine. The worst thing that we could do is to go out and look for them. God, you think that after a while you get used to this life" Sam said walking to the window and looking out to the guest house. "Jason does this to me all the time. He never tells me where he's going or what he's going to do. It's hard Em" Sam said sitting back on the couch next to her friend.

Emily exhaled a long sigh and Carly opened the door. She was with Michael and Morgan. "Well if it isn't Sam and Emily" Carly said with a tone that was not pleasant. The kids didn't notice the tone they were just happy to see Emily and Sam. Both boys ran to the girls each taking turns on hugging them both. "So where are Sonny and Jason?" asked Carly looking upstairs.

"They are out, business" Emily said still concentrating on Michael and his new video game that he was taking out of his book back.

"Where?" asked Carly.

"We don't know" Sam said giving Carly a look not to provoke them and to shut up about Sonny and where he was.

"Well I'm off then. Could you please make sure both of them check in with me when they arrive to make sure they're okay?" Carly asked.

"Sure" Emily smiled at Carly. Carly just looked at her and wondered how she could be so nice and how she captured Sonny's heart. That kiss that both she and Sonny had meant nothing to Sonny, Carly knew it too. He hadn't kissed her back and she was hurt, but was determined to get over Sonny one way or another.

"Bye boys" Carly said hugging both of her boys and leaving the room.

-------------------------

As Jason and Sonny both got out of their own boat and reached Wyndemere they noticed that the air was thicker and cooler. Sonny put on his leather gloves and so did Jason. They both knew that their presence at Wyndemere was unknown considering that they brought their own boat. They liked it that way, there were no witnesses. As they started heading towards the caves, Jason and Sonny both stopped in their tracks. They heard two familiar voices. It was Courtney and Nikolas. Jason and Sonny hid behind the castle wall and decided to wait it out. The good thing was that both of Nikolas and Courtney were on their way back into Port Charles. They both stepped onto the boat and headed further and further away from Wyndemere.

Sonny and Jason stepped into the caves to realize that they were even colder than the outside. There was a light at the end of the cave and it looked like a fire burning. Sonny looked at Jason, and Jason knew that it was a trap. He just shook his head no, and they went the opposite way. "Manny is too clever to be spotted like that" Jason said, "He's up to something."

Sonny stopped; he looked at Jason and was suddenly overwhelmed by a fear. It was something that Jason had said; 'He's too clever for that.' "He's not here" Sonny said suddenly heading back to the boat.

"What?" Enrique said that he was hiding out here.

"Yes, I'm sure he is, but he's not here. He's after our families and that means he's at my house." Sonny said starting the motor.

Jason just looked at Sonny and was furious with himself. 'How could I have been so stupid' he got into the boat and they rushed as fast as they could back to Sonny's hoping Manny hadn't gotten there first.


	22. Chapter 22

Sam and Emily were both on the couch. It had been hours since they had heard anything from Sonny or Jason. It was already getting dark considering that the night came so early in the winter. Michael and Morgan were getting ready to go to their rooms, by putting all their toys in their book bags and cleaning up the downstairs. Emily jumped and Sam just looked at her when they heard the gunshot. Both women instinctively hit the floor one on top of Michael, the other one on top of Morgan. Max charged in and had his gun in his hand. "Is everyone okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, stay here. MILO!" Max shouted. Milo was no where to be found. As Max turned around to head to the door the door burst open with cold air barging in, and unwanted company. Max pointed the gun at Manny and shot, his shield was Milo who was already dead. Manny shot Max in the leg leaving him immovable.

"Hello ladies, so we meet again" Manny said pointing the gun at them. "Oh and we got the rugrats too, the more the merrier" Manny said smiling.

Sam headed towards Sonny's desk and Manny shot her. The bullet only scraped her arm, but it hurt like hell. Sam screamed as she hit the floor. She gripped her arm and looked at Morgan who ran to her. "Aunt Sam, Aunt Sam" he said running to her with open arms. Surprisingly Manny didn't shoot Morgan his attention was directed towards Emily. He headed towards her like a bull to a red target. Emily only looked at him with fear in her eyes.

-----------------------------

Sonny and Jason were already heading to Sonny's mansion; they were both silenced by the fact that they were both fooled and worried. As the house neared in proximity they noticed that the door was wide open. Jason pushed the gas even harder realizing that Manny had beat them to the women they loved.

-----------------------------

Manny picked up Emily by the neck and hit her head against the staircase. "You will be mine whether you like it or not." Manny said.

Michael got up from the corner that he was at. He loved Emily, almost as much as he loved his mom and nobody was going to hurt her. He grabbed a statue that Sonny had on his desk and went to grab the bottle where his dad kept his brandy. Both were heavy and would do the trick. Michael hit Manny right in the middle of his back with the pointy statue. Manny dropped Emily and fell right to the floor. He screamed in pain; Michael was about to hit him on his head, whenManny reacted sooner that anybody expected and hit Michael straight across the face with his gun. Michael fell hard on his arm, and Emily heard the bones crack.

Emily witnessed everything and kicked Manny in the back. As soon as she did Jason and Sonny came barging in. Jason saw only Emily and Manny, and shot many on his neck. He was down. He looked over to where Sam was, she was huddled in a corner passed out from the pain in her arm with Morgan crying next to her. Jason had seen enough; "This is for Sam" Jason told Manny before he shot him multiple times in the back. He was dead. He looked at Emily and could tell that she was fine. He ran over to where Sam was. Sonny went to pick up Michael whose arm was broken but was not even crying.

"I'm okay dad" Michael said embarrassed by the extra attention his father was giving him.

"You are definitely my son, you are one tough kid" Sonny smiled and went to Emily.

Emily was on the floor by the stair case and looked disoriented. "We have to get you to the hospital" Sonny said. "You have hit your head one to many times" Sonny picked her up in his arms and headed towards his car.

Jason went to nudge Sam and she awoke. "Jase" she whispered.

"I'm here. Come on I'm taking you to the hospital" Jason picked her up just like Sonny had Emily and took her to his own car. "Come on boys follow your uncle Jase" he told them.

By this time Max had been able to stand up and also got into the car with Sonny and Emily. The boys went with Jason. Both cars speed out of Sonny's house and straight to GH.


	23. Chapter 23

Michael and Morgan were in the waiting room at the hospital. Alexis Davis saw that Michael had a cast on his arm and that Michael looked upset. She was with Kristina and before she could step out so her daughter wouldn't insist on seeing her older brother it was too late. "Michael" Kristina ran to her brother.

Sonny saw Kristina and picked her up before she hugged Michael; she was oblivious to the cast on Michael's arm. "Hey sweetheart, how are you?" Sonny asked his baby girl.

"Daddy!" Kristina kissed Sonny on the cheek and his heart melted.

Alexis gave kept her mouth shut with a lot of will power. "Hello Sonny" Alexis said half with a forced smile and half glad that Kristina was so happy.

"Hello Alexis" Sonny said smiling at her. "I know you are not great with kids but could you please watch them while I go check on Emily. Leticia should be getting here any moment and you are welcome to leave after that" Sonny said with his million dollar smile.

Alexis knew better but couldn't help herself. "Sure, I have no life or important work I have to do" Alexis said very sarcastically.

"That's why I asked you" Sonny said laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha, now go before I change my mind" Alexis said taking Kristina from Sonny into her arms and sitting down in the middle of the kids.

---------------------

"Well your pupils aren't dilated, you have no internal bleeding, and no skull damage so you seem to be very healthy Ms. Quartermaine." Dr. Patrick said putting his pen in his pocket. "I will let your parent's know and see if you could get released as soon as possible" Dr. Patrick smiled on his way out.

When Patrick went out Jason came in. "I just wanted to make sure you we're okay" Jason smiled at Emily.

"Why aren't you with Sam, Jase?" Emily asked.

"There cleaning her up and I can't be in there and well I'll go crazy just waiting, so I decided to check on my other favorite girl" Jason smiled.

"I love you Jase" Emily said hugging her older brother. She could tell that he needed it.

------------------------

As Sonny headed toward Emily's room he could see that Nikolas was about to go in but he stopped. "Can I help you Cassadine?" Sonny said with no intention of trying to be nice. Just as Sonny said this, Jason came out of Emily's room and stared at both Nikolas and Sonny.

"I heard about what happened to Emily. You guys claim to love her and yet you put her in danger every chance you get. Sonny your selfish I understand, but Jason your suppose to be her brother. You should care whether something happens to her" Nikolas said disgusted with both of the men.

"This from a man who left my sister after her rape, because YOU couldn't handle it. God forbid your feelings are hurt. Forget about Emily who dealt with the whole thing by herself and then, had to deal with her divorce on top of it. I should have kept her away from you Nikolas, not Sonny. You want to know who was there for her?" Jason asked Nikolas. "It sure as hell wasn't you, it wasn't even me I was sick in the hospital. It was Sonny. He was the one that stood by her when she needed to talk, or when she needed to cry, or simply just company to look out of a window with. So don't come here spouting love sonnets to her now, when you are no longer in her heart. It's Sonny she wants and Sonny she needs, not you" Jason said stepping closer and challenging Nikolas for a comeback. He simply stood silent.

Sonny stepped in and backed Jason off of Nikolas. "You know Prince; you asked me once if I had feelings for Emily. Yes I do. I love her, and she loves me. So do us all a favor and go back to my sister, she was your choice." Sonny said stepping into Emily's room and leaving Jason and Nikolas in the hallway.

Jason was still looking at Nikolas right in his eyes and Elizabeth interfered. "Jason, Sam is all stitched up and ready to see you." Jason looked at her and simply walked away from Nikolas to Sam's room.

"You okay?" Elizabeth asked Nikolas.

"Yeah, I just think that I lost Emily forever" Nikolas said a little upset.

"Well you love Courtney." Elizabeth said reminding him that he had a girlfriend waiting for him in the sonogram room.

"I do love Courtney, but I thought that Emily would always be there for me, you know?" Nikolas said.

"Well that's not really fair is it Nikolas?" Elizabeth said pointing out what Nikolas was trying to do.

"No it wasn't" Nikolas exhaled a long breath and changed his attitude. "Where's Courtney?" he asked Elizabeth.

"Room 8B" She said smiling and walking away.

Nikolas went to where Courtney was with the realization that Emily was really no longer his, and only had Sonny in her heart.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hi guys I'm sorry that I have taken so long to write again I have just been extremely busy! I hope you guys are enjoying the final chapters and I hope you guys keep R&R! I'm glad I got such great reviews with this story that I will plan on another one as soon as I can! Read, Review and most of all Enjoy! _

Jason walked in to find Sam in the hospital bed. She was half asleep so he tried to be as quietly as he could when he closed the door. He went over to her bed and kissed her forehead. She smiled before she opened up her eyes and said "Hey Jase." As she opened up her eyes she looked at his blue eyes and simply said. "I love you."

Jason just smiled at her and said; "Um, I'm the one that suppose to be telling you all that stuff, you took care of me when I was in the hospital and now I'm going to take care of you" Jason said firmly, but still smiling.

"Oh sorry, I take back my I love you then" Sam laughed.

"Good." Jason said. He looked at her a couple seconds later and said "I love you, Sam."

She burst out laughing and said; "You are just the most romantic man I know!" She stood up a little bit, just enough to reach his face and kiss him. Just as Sam began to separate her lips from Jason's, the door opened and in came Carly.

"Hate to break your little reunion up, but why is Alexis taking care of my kids, and where is Sonny, why didn't he tell me the house was shot at?" Carly said acting crazy like always.

"Carly, you can't barge in like this" Jason said getting sick of Carly. Sam just laid her head down on the pillow and put her hands over her face and yelling like she was frustrated. "Well" Jason said; "Leticia is obviously not here yet if Alexis is still with the kids, Sonny is checking on Emily, and we didn't call you because we had to rush Sam, Michael, and Emily to the hospital" Jason said answering all of Carly's questions in one sentence.

"Well you need to go and get Sonny out of Emily's room; he can't be taking care of her. Emily would then think that Sonny loves her and Jason we don't want that" Carly said.

"What happened to you getting over Sonny" Jason said reminding her of the promise that she had made him.

"This is not about Son…" Carly began to say.

"Yeah it's about your kids and yada yada yada" Jason cut her off. "No Carly it's about you. You need to get over Sonny, he loves Emily now and I have learned to accept it you should too" Jason said, claming his friend now, knowing that she could just explode at any moment.

Carly sat down on the bed next to Sam "Ow" Sam said, remarking that Carly had hurt her arm when she sat down on the bed. Sam just looked to Jason with a surprised look on her face. Jason just nodded his head.

"Oh suck it up!" Carly said annoyed with Sam. Her face was like a little girl's that was just denied a candy bar. Sam just laughed at her thinking about how unbelievably selfish she was. Dr. Patrick came in and checked Sam.

"You look fine to me, you can go home as soon as I get the paper work" Dr. Patrick said directly to Sam.

Carly studied Patrick for a moment and never really noticed how attractive he was. Patrick noticed that Carly was checking him out and simply said; "I'm off to lunch, can I take a pretty lady like you out to lunch?"

"Of course, I need some distraction and maybe a new challenge" Carly said with her smile. She walked out behind Patrick and simply smiled at Jason. Jason knew she would be alright.

--------------------------------

Sonny stepped into Emily's room and was all smiles. "Hey beautiful." Emily looked right at him when he said this and she kissed his cheek. She laid her head down on the pillow still concentrating on Sonny.

"Is he dead?" Emily asked her voice a little scared.

Sonny just looked at her, and didn't know what to say. "Yes, he's dead" he said finally. He put his head down and knew that what he would say next would not please Emily. "Em," he began to say. "I know that you worry about me but you have to learn that my business is private and I refuse to discuss it with you. You were there when Jason shot Manny so you had every right to ask, but as of now you are not a part of my business. You will also not try to be a part of it; you can't ask me questions about anything, including your brother. I know it's hard…"

"Shh!" Emily cut him off. "Sonny you act like I've never been around you. I have been around Jason and you long enough to know how it works. I know where my place is when it comes to that but I want you to know that I will worry and I will wait up every night for you to come home no matter what" Emily said.

Sonny just looked at her. He couldn't help but love her and the way she loved him. "How would you like to take a vacation with me?" Sonny asked Emily, knowing exactly where he would take her.


	25. Chapter 25

"What did you say?" Emily asked Sonny, not sure of what Sonny meant by vacation and a little taken back by the question.

Before Sonny could respond Elizabeth came into the room. "Hey you're up" she smiled at Emily and Sonny. She had a couple of medicines in her hands and put them all on the table next to Emily's bed.

"I'll leave you two ladies alone" Sonny said exiting the room and smiling at Emily. "I'll be right back." He winked at Emily and left the room to the main hallway. When he was about to sit in the mini lobby of the hospital floor he spotted Carly with Dr. Patrick. Carly saw Sonny and excused herself and walked right over to Sonny. "Hello Carly" Sonny said ready for a lecture to stay away from Emily.

"I'm on my way out with Dr. Patrick; I was just letting you know if you could keep the kids for the night and tomorrow night I don't know how long, well you know." Carly said smirking, hoping to get under Sonny's skin with the implication that her and Patrick might end up in bed.

"That's fine" Sonny said very casually.

"You're not jealous?" Carly asked somewhat surprised.

"Nope. Your life is your life Carly, and my life is mine. I will keep the kids you have fun, but would you watch them next week?" Sonny told Carly remembering his vacation with Emily.

"Why?" asked Carly curios.

"I'm going on a little vacation and I was hoping you could watch the kids. If you can't that's fine but…"

"With whom?" Carly asked knowing the answer to her own question.

"None of your business" Sonny smiled.

"Are you taking Emily to the island?" Carly asked furious.

"Ahh," Sonny let out a yell of frustration. "Carly your date is waiting" Sonny said pointing to Patrick and not wanting to loose his patience or deal with her.

"You don't love me anymore, do you?" she asked.

"Carly" he began to say as he stepped closer to her. "I will always love you. You are the mother of my children, and you and I will always have that connection. No, I am no longer in love with you. I am not your happiness, nor your sanity. I am bad for you and you are a better mother and person without me. I am in love with Emily and I hope you can learn to accept that" Sonny said with his hand on his heart, truly meaning every word he said.

"I will never accept another woman with you." Carly said. "If I have to accept someone I also would not have wanted it to be Emily. She is however, good with my children and I am thankful for that. No, I will not be nice to her, and no, I will not have anything to do with her. You will however, be careful with her because she is Jason's sister and he will kill you…"

"Wow, Carly, Jason and I discussed this already and we agreed how things were going to be." Sonny said cutting her off.

"Fine. I obviously have no choice. Be good Sonny, and always remember that I am the mother of your children and will not be replaced." Carly said putting her coat on.

"Like I could forget" Sonny smiled sarcastically.

"Bye Sonny" Carly said with tears in her eyes and walking over to Dr. Patrick.

"Good bye Carly, take care" Sonny whispered to himself. He smiled at the thought that Carly might just end up being okay.

--------------------------

"So what's going on with you two?" Elizabeth asked Emily smiling like a school girl.

"Nothing" Emily smiled like another school girl right back. "Oh Elizabeth I am so happy. Finally, finally it's like my life is complete. I have Sonny, and I have my freedom to be with him, I have my medical career to look forward to and I have you as my nurse" she smiled and laughed at her own joke.

Elizabeth laughed right back and said "Oh yeah like if another nurse would to have walked in here it would have dampened your mood. Look at you, you're practically glowing"

"Well it just made my day better then" Emily smiled. "Sonny just asked me to go on vacation with him. I think to his island" Emily confessed to Elizabeth.

"Oh God, that's sudden. Um, are you sure you want to go; I mean…" Elizabeth stopped mid sentence she was speechless.

Emily just smiled. "Yes"

"Oh Em, just promise me you'll be careful and take very good care of yourself, always have a guard with you and…" Elizabeth paused a little "bring me back something" Elizabeth smiled.

"Oh you know I will" Emily smiled. As soon as she did Sonny walked in.

"Hey pretty girls" Sonny said with flowers in his hand.

"Oh gosh, those are beautiful" Elizabeth gasped. "You know Em, you are one lucky girl"

"No, I'm one hell of a lucky man" Sonny replied to Elizabeth's compliment only to add more to it. Elizabeth just smiled and walked out of the room hoping that her friend could finally be happy.


	26. Chapter 26

Dr. Monica Quatermaine came into the room where Sam and Jason were. She had a huge smile on her face. "Sorry to interrupt but I have some excellent news" Monica said.

"Yes, I get to go home!" Sam said clapping her hands together like a child.

"And you would yell at me for wanting to leave the hospital when I was sick?" Jason told Sam laughing.

"Yes, you can go home" Monica smiled. "But there's something else."

"Is it bad?" Jason's face grew serious.

Sonny and Emily came in the room and smiled. "Hey guys?" Emily said "Are we interrupting something?"

Monica turned to her daughter and saw that she was holding Sonny's hand. She gave a look of disapproval, but decided to talk to her later. "No, you are Sam and Jason's friends as well I'm sure they'll want you guys to know" Monica exhaled. She turned to where Sam and Jason where. "Sam you are carrying my grandchild" Monica smiled.

Sam had to think about it for a while. "I'm pregnant?" She asked, completely taken back and utterly happy.

Emily and Sonny both were wide-eyed and surprised. Emily started laughing. Jason just looked at Sam. "We're going to have a baby" Jason whispered to Sam.

Sam started laughing with tears in her eyes. "Thank you, Monica" Sam said. Monica walked out and gestured her daughter to follow her.

Emily and her mother left the room; Sonny just looked at her and knew what the conversation was going to be about.

---------------

Jason kissed Sam and got up to his best friend and embraced him. "Congratulations!" Sonny said laughing. "It's about time you have kids of your own to take care of" Sonny joked.

"Thanks man" Jason looked at Sonny. He was so happy about Sam that he looked at the sadness in his best friends eyes. He knew that Sonny was upset because Emily was going to get a lecture from Monica. "Hey, I'm sorry, again for anything that might have hurt you. I was trying to protect my little sister. You know how that goes" Jason smiled.

"Oh so not funny" Sam said, knowing very well that they were talking about Courtney.

Both men laughed and Jason turned to Sam again. "I think you guys need a vacation." Sonny said. I'm inviting Emily to the island and you both are welcome to come. Or you can take your own trip which ever you decide. The offer still stands no matter what" Sonny said walking out.

Jason looked at Sam. "So where do you want to go?"

"Hawaii" she smiled.

"Like I didn't know you were going to say that. We leave tomorrow" Jason said getting the plane tickets out of his jacket and showing Sam. He kissed her on the forehead and got up and headed to the door

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"To go save Emily and Sonny from Monica."

----------------

"Mom stop this please!" Emily said.

"Emily you are going to give up your life, your friends, your family, your career for a man that will only end up hurting you" Monica said concerned for her only daughter.

"Mom I love Sonny!" Emily said. "He makes me feel safe, and loved, and needed."

"Monica" Sonny came up from behind Emily. "I would never make Emily give up her life. She will become a doctor and she will still have her life. I just want to be a part of her life" Sonny said very sincerely.

"Oh please Sonny! You mean to tell me that you can control everything! You're going to control her every move, your going to make sure that nobody blows her up, like Lily!" Monica said angry at Sonny.

"Monica" Jason said. "Stop it. You're trying to run Emily's life and tell her what to do. You can't do that! I can't do that. This is Emily and Sonny's choice" Jason said.

Monica looked at Jason. Her son. She remembered that day that he woke up Jason Morgan and her little boy was gone. She closed her eyes trying to savor the memory of her family before the accident, before AJ's death, before Emily got married, and before Sonny. "I just want what is best for you" Monica said directly at Emily.

"Mom and I want to be happy. I'm not saying that Sonny won't hurt me, or that I won't hurt Sonny. All I know is that in my heart, I feel for him what I never thought I could again. Love; the love that I couldn't have with Zander or Nikolas. Mom please don't let your unhappiness, ruin my happiness. Please try to understand" Emily said getting closer to her mother.

Monica just looked at her daughter and hugged her. "Just take care of yourself." _Dr. Quatermaine, your needed in the OR_ the loudspeaker in the hospital said interrupting Emily and her mother's hug.

"Go you have lives to save, I'll see you when I get back" Emily smiled.

Monica walked away and hoped that her daughter would be happy, and most of all safe.


	27. Chapter 27

_Okay guys next chapter will probably be the last. I want to thank all of you that read and left great reviews! Thank you, thank you, and thank you! Hands down to you all! And those of you who read but didn't review thank you for taking the time to read my story! _

"Can you believe that Jason and Sam are going to have a baby?" Emily asked getting closer to Sonny. They were both on their way to the island. Emily was looking out the window as the plane lifted off the ground.

"They deserve it, it's about time Jason has a family of his own." Sonny said looking at Emily and stroking her hair.

"They looked so happy when they left to Hawaii. Do you think that we'll ever have that happiness?" Emily asked looking straight into Sonny's eyes.

"I hope we do. I don't want to make you promises that I can't keep. I will promise to keep you as safe as I can, and as happy as I can…"

"Sonny stop it. All I want is you. I want to know that you and I have the possibility of a future."

"Well I'm pretty sure we do" Sonny smiled.

Emily leaned in to kiss Sonny. She pressed her lips gently on his and he responded. He grabbed the back of her head and lied her down on the couch. Emily couldn't help but to be aroused and began to take the buttons of his shirt off. "Oh no wait" Sonny laughed. "We'll have enough time for that on the island."

"Sorry," Emily laughed. She kissed his cheek and began kissing the back of his ear. "You sure you want to wait" She asked innocently.

"Oh yeah" He said getting up from her.

Emily glared at Sonny maliciously, "Did you just reject me?" She asked with a smile.

"Nope, just saving the best for last" He grabbed her wrists and pulled her up from the position that she was in. It was too tempting for him. Emily laughed at his gesture, knowing that she had that much power over him right now made her smirk. "Don't even think that you can seduce me young lady" He said. "We'll be there before you know it and I'll show you whose boss"

Emily smiled and kissed him anyway. "I love you Sonny Corinthos"

"Well what do you know, I love you too Ms. Emily Quatermaine"

"Sr. landing is in about 15 min." Max came out of the pilot's room and left when he noticed Emily's flustered face.

"See can you imagine if we would have been doing something else. You would have been one embarrassed girl" Sonny said proving his point.

Emily rolled her eyes. "That was fast" Emily said looking out the window. They were over water. She could see a little island that was surrounded by nothing; it looked like a spec amidst oceans and oceans of water. There was no land on either side of it, at least none that she could see. "Why do you like this island so much?" Emily asked him.

"Because it is my haven" Sonny said looking out the window to his own island.

--------------

"Mr. Corinthos, welcome back" a man said as he opened the door to Sonny's home away from home; His own private hacienda.

"Arturo" Sonny smiled at the man and hugged him. "How are you?"

"Good Mr. Corinthos, glad to see you thought about a vacation. We were beginning to think that you forgot about us" Arturo said lowering his head when he met Emily's eyes.

"I didn't forget I just hadn't found the right girl to bring here that's all." Sonny smiled at Emily. "This is Ms. Emily Quatermaine, my guest and she is to be treated like wise." Sonny said introducing Emily to the man that she noticed Sonny was very fond of.

"Nice to meet you ma'am and welcome" Arturo said wiping his hand before he touched Emily's. Hope you find everything as beautiful as yourself.

"Oh thank you, Arturo." Emily smiled.

"We're going to get ready and make sure that everything is ready for tonight." Sonny looked over to Arturo as he walked into his home.


	28. Chapter 28

_Okay guys here it is! Enjoy! Hope to see you all again once I write another story! Thank you for the reviews, the feedback, and the criticism, they all helped!_

_lovesonny_

Emily went down the stairs of the hacienda. As she walked down she could hear the ocean's waves. It was so soothing to be away from everything and everyone. It was already getting dark but the sun had not set yet. She was wearing a long strapless white dress, it was somewhat sheer and she complimented it with her white bathing suit underneath. She looked around to see if she saw Sonny but he was no where to be found. She walked around the house and there were no windows or doors on the first floor, you could walk right out to the beach. She realized how different Sonny's perception of the world was on the island. He felt safer and he trusted the world over here. She liked that. The see-through curtains were moving ghostlike because of the light breeze that the evening was bringing in along with the darkness.

She turned around and noticed a note on a small circular table. It had her name on it and she knew Sonny had planned something big. She opened the note; _I'm outside on the beach, meet me there_. Sonny didn't have to sign the note for Emily to know that he had written it. She pulled the curtain back and could see a spec of light as she started heading toward the beach.

-----------------

Sonny looked out into the ocean. The sun was beginning to set and he wished Emily would hurry. He didn't want her to miss the sun set; it was the most beautiful thing on the island. He lit the two candles and poured some white wine into the two golden trimmed champagne glasses. The weather was perfect, although he knew it was always perfect here. He noticed a lovely woman coming toward him from the house and he knew that it was Emily. She looked radiant in her white dress. "You know I was just thinking that I wanted you to hurry up because you were going to miss the sunset; you see it's the most beautiful thing on the island. However, now that I see you I must say I disagree because you are the most beautiful" he said smiling putting the wine bottle down.

She smiled at him and couldn't help but to be attracted to him. He was wearing a light khaki pair of cargo pants, which were rolled up to his calves, so that they didn't get so sandy. He had a simple white cotton button up shirt that was not buttoned and exposed his chest, his sleeves were also somewhat rolled up and she giggled a little bit. Even dressed down, Sonny looked his best. "Well that, I think is the best compliment that you have ever given me" she smiled.

"Well stick around I got plenty more" he joked.

The couple sat down and were served dinner by Arturo. It was delicious and when it got dark Arturo lit the four tall candle posts, before retiring for the night. They had the perfect lighting and began to dance under the clear sky. They didn't need any music because they were just swaying back and fort, enjoying each other's company. Sonny looked right at her and began to say; "When I was younger I had a bad childhood. My step-father was an asshole that couldn't respect women. He beat my mother and me. I vowed never to be like him. That is one of the reasons why I don't find it easy to trust or let people into my heart. Then you came, after Carly, which she completely turned me off to the idea of love. I want you to know that I have a bad temper, and am not always the nicest man. I throw things and I yell and I hope you never see that side of me, Emily. I couldn't bear to hurt you like that."

"Sonny, neither of us is perfect. I hope that I never see that side of you either, but if I do we both just have to deal with it. Loving you means loving all of you, not just the Sonny that people see on a good day. I want to see you on your good days, your bad days, your spontaneous days, and even your annoyed days." Emily said, knowing were he was coming from.

"I love you" he said.

"Me too" Emily responded. She leaned over to kiss him. She pressed her lips on his and she felt exactly what she wanted to, pure bliss.

He lied her down gently on a blanket that he had set next to the table. He began to kiss her harder and Emily knew that she couldn't wait any longer. She took off his shirt, and kissed him all over. She unbuckled his pants and he took it from there. First, he looked straight into her eyes. He wiped the strands of hair that were falling on her face. He began undressing her with her bathing suit first, which was underneath the sheer dress. He took off the top and then the bottom. Sonny thought that she looked incredibly sexy nearly naked, with only a sheer dress. He began to take the straps down gently kissing her shoulders as they fell on her sides. She shivered, at her own excitement and of the thought that her and Sonny were finally together. He noticed her shivering and asked her "Are you okay?"

"Yes" she smiled.

"We can wait" Sonny said backing up only a little, but giving Emily enough space.

"Sonny I want you, I love you. I'm yours" Emily finished wrapping her legs around him, letting him know to continue.

Sonny finally made love to Emily under the moonlight of his island. Tears came to her eyes while he was devouring her, she finally had done it; she let another man in, and she was happy. When they were both finished, she simply smiled at him. He met her eyes and smiled right back to her. Both lay on the beach exhausted and at the same time filled with excitement and a new love so overwhelming that they had to make love again.

---------------

As it got late, Emily had fallen asleep on Sonny's chest. He dressed slowly and tried not to wake her. He wrapped the blanket around her and carried her back to the house. They went upstairs to their room and he let her fall gently on the bed still sleeping. He had planned to go and take a shower but he got caught up simply looking at her while she slept. Her face looked like that of an angel with no worries. He climbed into bed next to her and spooned her. She inhaled deeply and was half awake when he hugged her from behind; she turned to him and smiled with her eyes still shut. "Hey you" he told her as he kissed the tip of her nose. "Go back to sleep." She did as she was told. Sonny hoped that at last he had found the woman of his dreams, and that at last he would finally be able to be happy. They both fell asleep listening to the stillness of the night and the sound of the waves pushing them closer together.


End file.
